Zaji's New Dingo
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Lag, Zaji, dan Connor sedang dalam tugas pengiriman. Ditengah jalan mereka dihadang oleh gaichu. Setelah mengalahkan gaichu itu, ternyata ada seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri yang berada di dalam gaichu itu. Siapakah gadis itu?
1. Chapter 1

I

Malam ini, langit terlihat muram. Awan gelap menutupi cahaya bintang-bintang. Sebenarnya, waktu menunjukkan siang hari bila dilihat dengan jam. Tapi di dunia ini, malam tak pernah lagi berganti siang.

Di saat cuaca sedang tidak baik seperti ini, berjalanlah 3 remaja ditambah 2 "binatang peliharaan". Mereka berjalan beriringan. Yang paling kanan adalah remaja berambut silver bernama Lag, yang paling kiri adalah remaja gemuk berisi yang lebih tinggi bernama Connor, dan yang di tengah, seorang remaja berambut hitam dengan bola mata terbelah seperti kucing bernama Zaji, sedang merengut dan cemberut. 2 "binatang peliharaan" sisanya adalah anjing dengan wajah pemalas bernama Gus, anjing itu berjalan di samping Connor yang merupakan tuannya. Dan "binatang peliharaan" yang satu lagi adalah anak perempuan bermbut emas bermata samudra dengan pakaian serba pink berjalan di samping Lag yang merupakan tuannya.

2 "binatang peliharaan" itu sebenarnya adalah Dingo yang selalu menyertai letter bee dalam tugasnya. Lho? Tapi, kenapa Zaji jalan sendirian?

"Sudahlah Zaji, jangan merajuk terus" Lag berusaha membujuk remaja kucing itu.

"aku tidak merajuk." Kerutan di dahi Zaji bertambah dalam.

"Ya! Kau merajuk. Kalau kau tak suka berjalan dengan kami, kau boleh jalan duluan dan kami akan mengikutimu dari belakang." Connor mengunyah roti pizzanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka berjalan dengan kalian!" Sanggah Zaji. "hanya saja, cuaca hari ini membuat mood-ku jadi jelek."

"Zaji, memang tidak enak berjalan tanpa Dingo, tapi kau harus mengerti.."

"Aku mengerti!" Zaji memotong perkataan Lag dengan kesal. "Vashuka sedang dalam kondisi tak bisa bertarung. Kakinya cedera dan sekarang dia menderita suatu penyakit, ditambah lagi harga dirinya terluka dan dia jadi murung sehingga kondisinya terus menurun."

"hmmm… padahal seharusnya dia tidak usah sakit hati lantaran cedera. Itu 'kan hal yang biasa terjadi dalam tugas." Kata Connor.

"Aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tidak marah padanya. Tapi dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dariku…" Zaji sedih mengingat perihal Dingo kesayangannya.

"Niche tak pernah sedih kalau terluka. Niche bangga kalau terluka karena telah melindungi Lag" Niche berkomentar yang membuat Zaji makin panas.

"Huh! Yang membuatku lebih kesal lagi, kenapa aku harus bertugas ditemani kalian! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok!"

"Ta, tapi jalur ini berbahaya Zaji. Akan sulit melewatinya bila tanpa dingo." Lag mencoba menenangkan temannya.

"Ya, karena itu Aria-san dan Largo-san meminta—atau lebih tepatnya memerintah— kami untuk menemanimu sebagai back up" Connor menambahkan.

"Makanya, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Dengan shindan ku dan dengan peluru hatiku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Akabari Lag lebih hebat dari aotoge Zaji." Lagi-lagi Niche berkomentar.

Mendengar komentar Niche, Zaji makin marah. Dadanya terasa panas dan tangannya gatal untuk menghantam sesuatu. Dia mendecak dengan keras dan berjalan mendahului kedua temannya. Melihat Zaji yang seperti itu, tanpa ekspresi kedua sahabatnya berpikir dalam hati, _akhirnya aku mengerti arti pepatah 'binatang peliharaan pasti mirip tuannya'_

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, bayangan kota sudah nampak. Zaji ingin terus berjalan, tapi Lag dan Connor mengeluh kalau kaki mereka kesakitan dan perlu istirahat. Baru saja Zaji hendak bergabung bersama kedua temannya yang sudah mulai makan, tiba-tiba Niche menarik Lag dan Zaji menjauh dengan rambut emasnya dan Gus juga menyeret tuannya menjauh.

Tanah tempat mereka duduk tadi amblas, dan seekor gaichu yang berbentuk seperti kumbang muncul ke permukaan dan memekik. Setelah mendarat, dengan marah Niche membentuk rambutnya menjadi tongkat baseball dan menghantam gaichu itu sekuat tenaga. Gaichu itu nyaris rubuh kebelakang karena serangan Niche. Connor melemparkan ranjau-nya dan meledakkan kibaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian gaichu. Kemudian, cahaya merah dan biru gelap menghantam bagian lemah serangga raksasa itu. serangga itu bersinar dan hancur.

Lag tersenyum puas tapi kemudian senyumannya perlahan lenyap berubah melongo karena terkejut, bingung dan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Saat gaichu itu hancur dan tubuhnya berserakan, ternyata di dalam gaichu itu terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Anak perempuan itu melayang karena gaichu hancur, tapi kemudian ia mulai terjatuh.

Lag menyebut nama Niche, dan segera saja anak perempuan imut yang selalu merengut itu menangkap gadis itu dengan cekatan dan perlahan membaringkannya di tanah. Ketiga remaja pria itu berkerumun memperhatikan si anak perempuan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna cokelat muda. Di lehernya yang putih terikan pita berwarna ungu terang. Ia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna ungu gelap, lalu rok –itu yang dilihat ketiga remaja tersebut— dengan belahan yang memperlihatkan kaki kirinya dan celana ketat berwarna hitam. Untuk melindungi kaki putihnya, gadis itu menggunakan sepatu seperti toe shoes.

Yang membuat mereka terkejut bukanlah kenyataan bahwa anak perempuan itu sangat cantik, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia ada di dalam, tubuh seekor serangga raksasa. Bagaimana cara gadis itu bisa masuk sampai ke dalam tubuh serangga berbahaya itu, sedangkan mendekatinya saja sudah beresiko kematian. Mereka terperangah untuk sesaat.

"dia musuh? Dia dari reverse? Haruskah Niche membunuhnya?" Niche mengejutkan ketiga remaja yang sedang bengong itu.

"Tidak boleh, Niche! Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau tak boleh melukai orang lagi apalagi membunuhnya!" Lag mempertingati Niche dengan panik.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan gadis ini?" Zaji menatap Connor yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Zaji…" Suara Connor terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, dan tatapan matanya juga lebih serius membuat Zaji menelan ludah dengan gugup memikirkan betapa seriusnya situasi ini. "Apa kau mau berbuat mesum terhadap gadis ini?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOOH!" Zaji memukul kepala Connor.

"kenapa sih? Aku kan cuma bercanda…"

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGAN WAJAH SERIUS!"

"habis dari tadi kau menatap gadis ini sambil menelan ludah sih, jadi kalau mengikuti perkembangan ceritanya, harusnya ada 'sesuatu' yang akan kau lakukan 'kan?"

"TIDAK! LAGI PULA INI BUKAN CERITA MESUM!"

"sudah, sudah, yang lebih penting, kita harus menolong gadis ini." Lag mencoba menenangkan Zaji.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" Zaji kebingungan.

"Zaji! Kau yang gendong dia." Connor memberikan ultimatum.

"KAU SAJA YANG GENDONG!"

"kalau mengikuti perkembangan cerita, seharusnya…"

"DIAM! JANGAN BERKHAYAL YANG ANEH-ANEH, CONNOR!"

"aku setuju dengan Connor, lebih baik kau menggendongnya sampai ke kota Zaji." Lag menyuarakan persetujuannya.

"Kenapa aku? Suruh saja si Connor yang menggendongnya, diantara kita, tubuhnya yang paling besar."

"ya, tapi staminanya tidak seberapa, bisa-bisa Connor pingsan di depan gerbang kota,"

"kalau begitu kau saja yang gendong."

"tinggi gadis ini hampir sama denganmu, aku tak bisa menggendongnya."

"kalau begitu, suruh Niche saja,"

"nanti orang-orang kota akan ketakutan melihat seorang anak kecil menggendong anak yang lebih besar darinya menggunakan rambutnya."

"jadi kalian mau mengorbankan aku?" Zaji menuding ke kedua sahabatnya.

"bukan begitu," Lag mulai kesal. "sampai di kota, kita taruh dia di sebuah penginapan…"

"lalu kita lakukan tugas kita sampai selesai…" Connor melanjutkan.

"ya, setelah itu, kau kembali ke penginapan…"

"setelah itu kami berdua akan mengintipmu sedang berbuat mesum dari lubang kunci." Perkataannya yang melantur mendapatkan hadiah utama berupa jotosan Zaji dan jitakan dari Lag.

"Setelah itu aku dan Connor akan menyewa kereta kuda untuk membawanya ke Bee Hive untuk diperiksa Dr. Thunterland." Lag melanjutkan.

Zaji mengangguk setuju. Secara aneh, sebenarnya dia sangat menghormati Lag yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya dan sangat cengeng. Zaji kagum pada kebaikan yang ada pada diri Lag, dan pada saat yang bersamaan dia tak menyukai kebaikan itu. kebaikan yang dimiliki Lag pasti akan membahayakannya suatu saat nanti.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan sampai menemukan penginapan. Zaji membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidur, dan Lag berpesan kepada pelayan di penginapan itu untuk menjaganya sebentar. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga berpencar melakukan pengiriman masing-masing. Dua jam kemudian, tugas mereka selesai.

Sesuai janji, Zaji kembali ke penginapan sementara Lag dan Connor menyewa kereta kuda. Kali ini Zaji di temani Niche. Gadis itu belum terjaga. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, dan nafasnya berat terautr menunjukkan bila dia terlelap. Dibantu Niche, Zaji menaikkan gadis itu ke punggungnya. Tubuh gadis itu tak seberat yang ia sangka, terlalu ringan malah. Pemuda kucing itu pada awalnya juga terkejut. Setelah membaringkan gadis itu di kereta kuda, mereka bertiga kembali ke Yuusari dalam diam.

* * *

><p>"tidak ada keanehan pada hatinya, di tubuhnya juga tak terdapat luka serius. Di kepalanya tak ada tanda-tanda bekas hantaman keras. Gadis ini sangat sehat." Dr. Thunderland memberikan penjelasan pada ketika pemuda letter bee, Aria-san, dan Largo-san. "lalu? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" tanya Aria. "yang membuatku lebih tertarik adalah, mengapa gadis ini bisa berada di dalam seekor gaichu?"<p>

"hmm… mungkin saat gaichu itu sedang tertidur, dia menyusup masuk kedalamnya karena mengira itu adalah gua." Aria mencoba menganalisis.

"apa kau sudah melihat ingatannya, Seeing?" tanya Dr. Thunderland

"sudah, tapi…" Lag tergagap.

"apa? Tapi apa?"

"tapi tidak ada apapun di ingatannya. Putih bersih, sama sekali tak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat."

Trio orang dewasa itu terkejut mendengar laporan Lag. Largo menyentuh dahinya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. "apa mungkin hatinya sudah dimakan?"

"tapi kalaupun begitu, untuk apa dia ada didalam gaichu?" Aria mendebat atasannya.

"yah, mungkin saja gaichu itu menyimpan gadis ini sebagai cadangan makanan."

"memangnya gaichu itu beruang?"

"apa benar-benar tak ada keanehan sama sekali pada dirinya dokter?" Connor mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Dr. Thunterland membisu sejenak, "ada" katanya, "gadis ini terlalu bersih untuk ukuran orang yang telah bertarung atau diserang gaichu."

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terkejut menyadari keanehan yang tak mereka lihat sebelumnya. Lag memperhatikan gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya itu dengan seksama dan membandingkannya dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Bajunya sendiri kotor terkena debu dan tanah, keringat di wajahnya tercampur dengan debu, rambutnya lepek karena keringat, dan sepatunya berlumpur. Tapi gadis itu sangat bersih, bajunya, tubuhnya, bahkan sepatunya.

Saat semuanya sedang berfikir keras, Zaji celingukan sendiri mencari-cari sosok yang akrab dimatanya. "Dokter, mana Vashuka?" tanya Zaji dengan panik. Dokter bermata satu itu tersadar dari lamunannya, "ah, dia ada di balik pintu itu." setelah menuding ke arah pintu yang dimaksud, Dr. Thunderland kembali ke lamunannya.

Sementara Zaji menjenguk dingo kesayangannya, semua orang yang ada di sana saling berdebat. Memberikan spekulasi-spekulasi yang sayangnya pasti tidak tepat. Setelah berdebat untuk beberapa lama, mereka hendak kembali ke tugas masing –Dr. Thunterland menyepak Zaji keluar dari ruang perawatan Vashuka— tatkala Largo baru saja menyentuh gagang pintu, Dr. Thunderland memanggil mereka kembali. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah suara berasal, dan terperangah saat melihat gadis itu sudah membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah terjaga. Bagaimana perasaan mu?" tanya Dr. Thunderland lembut. Namun nampaknya gadis itu ketakutan dan menatap mereka semua dengan curiga, "siapa kalian? Dimana ini? kenapa aku bisa ada disini." Dengan sabar, Dr. Thunderland menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah pegawai pemerintah lalu memperkenalkan satu persatu nama-nama orang yang ada disitu. "bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?" gadis itu kembali membisu, "tidak tahu…" kata gadis itu dengan susah payah, "aku tidak ingat siapa namaku, darimana aku berasal, aku bahkan tak tahu negeri yang bernama Amberground ini."

Para pegawai pemerintah itu terkejut, mata mereka terbuka lebar, dan mulut mereka menganga. Zaji mendecak dengan keras, sementara Lag tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

II

Lag berpisah dengan Zaji dan Connor di sebuah persimpangan. Kemudian berjalan terus sampai ke rumah Sylvette. Dengan ragu Lag membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan berkata, "aku pulang" Sylvette meluncur dengan kursi rodanya dari dapur untuk menyambut Lag, "selamat datang Lag, Niche, kalian pasti lelah. Basuhlah tubuh kalian lalu… tur…" Sylvette terenyak saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut cokelat muda yang tak dia kenal sedang menatapnya. Menyadari keterkejutan Sylvette, dengan gugup Lag berkata pada gadis itu, "dengar dengan tenang Sylvette… gadis ini akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Bolehkah?" Sylvette menarik Lag ke dapur.

"siapa gadis itu?" bisik Sylvette.

"a—aku tidak tahu…"

"tidak tahu?" Sylvette memutar bola matanya. "kau mengajak orang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumah seorang lady yang tinggal seorang diri?"

"apa boleh buat –lagipula kau sudah tak tinggal seorang diri lagi, aku dan Niche juga tinggal disini— Largo-san dan Dr. Thunderland yang memintaku menampungnya untuk sementara." Lag berdesis.

"eehh? Kenapa?"

"dengarkan aku dengan tenang." Lag kemudian menceritakan perjalannnya dan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis misterius itu hingga akhirnya harus menampungnya untuk sementara dengan singkat. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Lag, Sylvette mendesah dan berkata, "baiklah, apa boleh buat. Lagipula akan bagus kalau ada perempuan yang bisa menemaniku dan membantuku saat kalian berdua tak ada. Aku akan siapkan makan malam dan mengurus gadis itu, kau dan Niche basuh tubuh kalian dan turun kemari untuk makan." Lag mengangguk setuju dan mengerjakan apa yang diminta Sylvette.

Setelah memaksa Niche untuk mandi, Lag turun kembali untuk makan 'sup yang super duper menjijikan special buatan Nona Sylvette Suede' yang membuat perut Lag merinding tiap kali memikirkannya. Sesampainya di bawah, dia melihat Sylvette sedang memanaskan 'sup spesial'nya sementara si gadis tanpa nama itu duduk membisu di meja makan. Sylvette menuangkan supnya yang sudah matang ke mangkuk mereka masing-masing. "silahkan dimakan... emm… emm… Lag, siapa namanya? Perkenalkanlah dia." Kata Sylvette. Lag terdiam menatap gadis itu, gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan diam tanpa ekspresi. "dia tak ingat siapa namanya." Sylvette tersentak mendengar hal itu. "oh, sungguh malang dirimu." Kata Sylvette. "yah, baiklah aku akan pikirkan nama yang baik untukmu. Lag, kau yang memberikan nama pada Niche bukan? Pikirkanlah sebuah nama juga untuknya."

"hmm…. Baiklah…" Lag mengangguk.

"nah, silahkan makan supnya." Sylvette menuangkan supnya ke mangkuk si gadis. Dengan ngeri, Lag menatap gadis malang yang tak tahu apa-apa itu menengguk sup buatan Sylvette yang pasti akan dimuntahkan. Setelah menelan satu sendok penih sup hangat itu, mata gadis itu terbelalak. Lag ketakutan memikirkan bahwa gadis itu akan segera muntah. Si gadis memegang kedua tangan Sylvette, lalu berkata: "Luar biasa…" katanya sambil gemetar, "sup buatan anda luar biasa sedap!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Lag dan Niche terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan penuh haru Sylvette menuangkan lebih banyak sup ke mangkuk si gadis. "makanlah yang banyak, masih ada sup untukmu."

"benarkah? Terimakasih banyak, sup ini sangat hangat dan enak." Si gadis meminum semua sup buatan Sylvette. Lag dan Niche menatap ngeri setiap suapan yang masuk ke mulut si gadis.

_Sylvette lebih kuat 100 kali dari Lag, Aria 500 kali lebih kuat dari Lag, gadis ini pasti 200 kali lebih kuat daripada Lag. Niche harus berhati-hati. _Pikir Niche dalam hati. Kemudian Niche menatap tajam kearah dada si gadis tak bernama itu lalu mendesah lega. _Setidaknya, dia bukan saingan Niche. Dia tidak punya dada._

Setelah bersantap malam dan berbincang-bincang sejenak, mereka semua masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan fisik dan pikiran mereka. Si gadis tidur bersama Sylvette di kamar gadis berambut perak itu. Si gadis memperhatikan Sylvette yang dengan cekatan memindahkan tubuhnya dari kursi roda ke tempat tidur dengan hanya bantuan tangan setelah berganti baju dengan gaun malam.

"anda hebat sekali Nona Sylvette." Kata si gadis penuh kekaguman.

"eh? apanya?"

"yah, macam-macam. Kau cantik, pintar, dan kuat."

"kuat? Apa maksudmu?

"hem, yah… kalau aku pasti tak akan bisa memindahkan tubuhku dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan hanya bantuan tangan. Anda juga cekatan mengurus rumah hanya dengan tanganmu saja. Anda kuat dan hebat."

Wajah Sylvette memerah mendengar pujian itu. "Kau, orang kedua yang memujiku seperti itu."

"oh ya? Siapa lagi yang pernah memuji anda seperti itu."

"kakak laki-lakiku –gunakanlah gaun tidur ini." Sylvette menyerahkan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna biru terang.

"anda punya kakak laki-laki? Jadi, anda tiga bersaudara?" Si gadis membuka bajunya dan memakai gaun tidur yang diberikan Sylvette, lalu ia melipat bajunya dengan rapih di atas kursi.

"tiga bersaudara? Tidak, aku hanya dua bersaudara."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Lag? Bukankah dia saudaramu?"

"bukan, dia hanya temanku. Dulu, sewaktu kecil, dia pernah dikirimkan kakakku sebagai surat. Selama selang waktu itu, mereka berteman."

"heee…"

Sylvette kemudian menceritakan perihal kakaknya yang menghilang dan kerinduannya terhadap orang itu, Gauche Suede. Dia juga menceritakan tentang Lag yang tengah berjuang untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Sylvette untuk membawa kembali kakaknya yang hilang. Gadis mungil itu juga menceritakan perihal kakaknya yang kemudian muncul sebagai musuh letter bee, musuh pemerintah. Secara singkat, Sylvette menerangkan pekerjaan seorang Letter Bee dan seorang dingo. Setelah itu, mereka terlelap perlahan.

* * *

><p>"kami berangkat Sylvette." Lag berpamitan dengan Sylvette.<p>

"ya, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja Lag. Dengarkan Lag dengan baik ya, Niche, jangan nakal" kata Sylvette sambil mengelus kepala anak perempuan yang masih agak terkantuk itu.

"huh, tak perlu diberitahupun Niche hanya akan mematuhi lag" dengus Niche.

"nunii~" Steak memberikan persetujuannya.

"dan, semoga hasil pemeriksaanmu baik ya." Kata Sylvette pada si gadis berambut cokelat yang dibawa pulang Lag. Si gadis hanya tersenyum saja pada Sylvette. "maaf ya, aku belum bisa memberimu nama yang bagus." Sylvette menambahkan, aku sudah memikirkannya kemarin malam hingga hal itu terbawa dalam mimpiku, tapi aku tak menemukan nama yang cocok untukmu." Si gadis tertawa singkat mendengar cerita Sylvette, "tak usah khawatir, Nona Sylvette. Nama adalah hal yang muncul begitu saja, sama seperti saat seorang ibu melahirkan mereka akan secara spontan memberikan nama pada anaknya yang baru lahir."

setelah berkata demikian, mereka bertiga berangkat menuju Bee Hive. di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Zaji dan Connor yang juga sedang dalam perjalanan. Zaji yang menyadari kemunculan mereka, berbalik dan menyapa, "yoo~ Lag. Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Zaji, Connor." Lag balas menyapa, sementara Connor hanya melambaikan tangannya karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti pizza.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang. "jadi, bagaimana keadaa Wasiolka?" tanya Lag.

"lumayan, sudah agak membaik. Tapi dia masih dalam kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk bertugas." Jawab Zaji dengan nada muram karena memikirkan perihal dingonya.

"jangan sedih Zaji, Wasiolka itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu. jadi, dia pasti cepat sembuh." Connor mencoba menghibur. "oh iya, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan nama dari Lag atau Sylvette?"

Si gadis tersentak saat Connor bertanya padanya. "Belum..." Jawab gadis itu agak canggung.

"hee? Sayang sekali. Padahal kukira kau jenius dalam memberi nama, Lag. Apa kejeniusanmu hanya berlaku untuk Niche?" Connor menggoda Lag.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak menemukan nama yang tepat untuknya." protes Lag.

"hooo... nama apa saja yang sudah kau pikirkan?"

"ehmm... karena dia keluar dari dalam gaichu, kupikir nama yang cocok adalah 'Naichu' tapi itu tidak cocok untuknya. Saat kupikir lagi, mungkin 'Nala' lebih baik, tapi itu juga rasanya kurang tepat. Kalau 'Maria' rasanya terlalu jauh dari image-nya. Aku jadi bingung." Lag mencoba mengingat-ingat kumpulan nama yang hendak diberikannya pada si gadis.

"hmmm..." Connor mulai serius, "tak kusangka memberikan nama akan sesulit ini. Seorang ibu itu ternyata sangat hebat bisa memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk anaknya. Bagaimana menurutmu Zaji? Nama apa yang cocok untuk gadis ini." Tanya Connor setengah menggoda Zaji.

Zaji yang merasa diejek menjadi kesal, "aahh~ berisik! Ngapain sih susah-susah mikirin nama? Dia kan diurus sama Sylvette, berikan saja nama yang mirip-mirip dengan nama Sylvette. Sylvia misalnya, atau apalah."

Mendengar gagasan Zaji -yang sebenarnya asal-asalan dikeluarkan- mereka berempat terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata Zaji juga adalah salah satu orang yang pintar memberikan nama secara spontan. Mereka berempat memandang Zaji dengan tatapan kagum dan terkejut.

Melihat reaksi temannya, Zaji kebingungan. Dia tak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Apa?" Tanya Zaji dengan waspada.

"HEBAT ZAJI! GAGASAN YANG JENIUS!" Lag memuji Zaji.

"hah?"

"kau betul-betul hebat, temanku." Connor menepuk pundak Zaji.

"apaan sih?" Zaji menatap si gadis yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. "hmm... nama yang bagus, aku suka." Kata gadis itu, "mulai sekarang namaku adalah Sylvia."

* * *

><p>"Hasil pemeriksaanmu bagus. Tak ada keanehan dalam tubuhmu. Hatimu juga nampaknya normal. Ini sungguh keajaiban." Dr. Thunderland membacakan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Sylvia. "Kau masih tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Dr. Thunderland pada gadis berambut cokelat. "Tidak, aku tidak ingat apapun." Jawab sylvia tanpa ekspresi, "aku bahkan tak ingat nama asliku sendiri." Mendengar jawaban yang jujur itu, Dr. Thunderland menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung. "yah, sudahlah. Largo tertarik padamu dan dia memintaku untuk menelitimu. Aku harus melaporkan hasil pemeriksaanmu padanya, ikut aku." Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke ruangan Kepala Lebah.<p>

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Kepala Lebah, terdengar protes Zaji yang sangat keras: "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertugas sendirian? Aku baik-baik saja kok!"

"Tidak bisa, belakangan ini aktivitas gaichu agak aneh, mereka menggila seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Olehh sebab itu, kuputuskan agar pengiriman dilakukan secara berkelompok." Jawab Largo. Mereka begitu serius berdebat, hingga hanya Aria yang menyadari ada yang mengetuk pintu dan membukakannya untuk Dr. Thunderland dan Sylvia. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan sepelan mungkin dan berdiri di sebelah Lag dan Connor.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, terserah kalian aku akan dikelompokkan dengan siapa. Lagipula tak ada gunanya membantahmu." desis Zaji.

"hoo... rupanya kau sudah mengerti hal seperti itu." kata Largo dengan nada mengejek, "tapi tetap tidak boleh! Awalnya aku akan mengelompokkanmu dengan Lag dan Connor, tapi dingo-mu masih dalam keadaan tak sehat dan aku tak bisa membiarkan bee berjalan sendirian tanpa dingo di situasi yang berbahaya ini."

"mmhh! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Peluru hatiku sangat berguna untuk menyerang sekaligus bertahan!"

"Akabari Lag lebih hebat dari aotoge Zaji." Komentar Niche.

"DIAM NICHE!"

"Aku setuju dengan Niche." Largo nyeletuk dengan nada santai. "Tetap tidak bisa, sehebat apapun kemampuanmu dalam menyerang dan bertahan kalau tanpa dingo-"

"aku yang akan pergi." Sebuah suara dari seorang gadis memotong ucapan Largo yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Dr. Thunderland dan gadis yang kehilangan ingatan itu. "Asalkan ada dingo tak masalah bukan? Aku yang akan pergi sebagai dingonya Zaji menggantikan Wasiolka."

"ap.." Zaji kehilangan kata-kata.

Setelah terkejut untuk beberapa saat, Largo menyeringai, "Ini menarik"

* * *

><p>AN:_ Aku mengganti Vashuka dengan Wasiolka. Maaf kalau ada yang bingung dengan perubahaan nama ini. Vashuka=Wasiolka, awalnya aku menggunakan nama dalam bahasa inggris karena ku kira sama saja, ternyata dalam baha indonesia namanya berbeda. Karena menyadari hal itu, akhirnya ku ganti Vashuka menjadi Wasiolka. Sekian. ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Pemuda kucing itu merengut sepanjang jalan. Aura hitam penuh kebencian memancar keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Pembuluh darah menonjol keluar di dahinya, tanda bahwa dirinya teramat sangat marah. Sementara Sylvia terus tersenyum sambil bersenandung riang gembira. Melihat kedua manusia yang auranya sangat bertolak belakang itu, Lag dan Connor bagaikan melihat tembok tak terlihat antara 'Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa'.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bernyanyi?" Si Buruk Rupa mulai mengomel. "Aku tak suka mendengarnya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Si Cantik, "Aku mau bernyanyi ataupun mau diam, itu bukan urusanmu."

Mendengar perlawanan dari Si Cantik, Si Buruk Rupa mendelik kearahnya, "kau mulai menyebalkan, kalau tahu ini watak aslimu, aku pasti tidak mau menolongmu."

"hm…" Si Cantik tersenyum, "itu urusanmu. Kau memutuskan untuk menolongku, laku-laku sejati tidak akan menelan ludahnya sendiri."

Uwaaahhh…. Lag dan Connor kagum Si Cantik. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mampu membalas perkataan Si Buruk Rupa yang sedang bad mood dengan santai. Mendengar bantahan Si Cantik, kerutan di dahi Si Buruk Rupa semakin dalam. Wajah memerah karena marah, matanya melotot seolah bola matanya akan keluar. Saat itu wajahnya benar-benar seperti tokoh Si Buruk Rupa. "Sudahlah, Zaji… jangan marah terus." Lag mencoba menenangkan temannya. "Ck, aku kesal! Benar-benar kesal! Si ketua lebah sialan itu~ andai saja dia bukan atasanku sudah kuhantam dia." Zaji mengomel sambil mengepal tangannya sekuat tenaga. Hanya mengingat kejadian sepuluh menit yang lalu itu sudah membuatnya darah tinggi.

Sepuluh menit sebelumnya…

"_Ap… apa maksudmu dengan 'ini menarik'?" Zaji mengomel pada atasannya. "Ini bukan soal menarik atau tidak! Ini masalah serius! Masa' anda akan memperkerjakan seorang ding—gadis yang tak berguna dalam tugas pengiriman yang sangat penting sebagai parter ku?"_

"_yah, kita memang belum tahu apakah dia akan berguna atau tidak." Jawab sang Ketua Lebah dengan santai._

"_Iya kan? Lagi pula pasti dia tidak memiliki kualitas sebagai dingo. Untuk menjadi dingo, setidaknya dia harus punya kemampuan bergerak yang gesit seperti Niche!" Zaji menuding Niche yang mendengus bangga._

"_Kalau begitu, kita periksa saja otot-otonya!"_

"_Haahhh~?"_

"_Dr. Thunderland, coba kau periksa otot-otot gadis itu apakah dia memiliki otot yang membuatnya mampu bergerak gesit seperti anak maka itu?" Largo memerintah Dr. Thunderland. Dengan sedikit ragu, dokter bermata satu itu menyentuh lengan si gadis. Dia menekan-nekan lengannya, mempelajari otot-otot si gadis. Kemudian dia berlaih menyentuh perut Sylvia yang rata, lalu saat hendak turun ke bagian kaki, tangannya tertahan di depan paha Sylvia. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf dan… yah, permisi." Katanya dengan gugup. "Silahkan saja, aku tidak keberatan." Sylvia memberikan persetujuannya. Dengan agak canggung, Dr. Thunderland mengelus Paha Sylvia dan menekan-nekan beberapa bagian, lalu turun ke betis dan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah puas, Dr. Thunderland berdiri dan mendesah._

"_Gadis ini memiliki otot-otot yang terbentuk dan sama fleksibelnya dengan otot-otot Niche." Dr. Thunderland menyampaikan analisisnya, "dia pasti dapat bergerak segesit Niche, dan dapat menjadi dingo yang baik."_

_Zaji melongo mendengar penjelasan Dr. Thunderland, sementara Largo tersenyum konyol, "Kalau begitu, berarti dia bisa dipekerjakan sebagai dingo."_

"_tapi, tapi, kita tidak tahu kemampuan bertarungnya, bisa saja otot-otot yang baik, tapi belum tentu dia dapat menggunakannya." Protes Zaji._

"_Jangan bodoh, Zaji." Sanggah Dr. Thunderland, "kau kira otot-otot itu bisa didapatkan tanpa digunakan? Kalau ototnya terbentuk seperti itu, pastilah dia seorang yang sudah terbiasa bergerak secara gesit dalam waktu yang lumayan lama."_

"_tapi… tapi…"_

"_yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi kita belum tahu apakah gadis ini akan berguna atau tidak." Largo seperti memberikan setitik cahaya harapan untuk Zaji, "karena itu kita harus mencari tahu apakah dia akan berguna atau tidak. Untuk mencari tahu, praktek lebih baik daripada teori bukan?" Zaji menunduk dalam keputusasaan, hancur sudah harapannya. Dia merasa bodoh karena sudah berharap walau hanya sedikit pada orang itu. "baiklah, kuputuskan Sylvia akan menjadi dingo 'dalam masa percobaan'."_

"Si bodoh itu~ mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin menghantam wajahnya!" Zaji mengumpat. "Kau akan menghantamnya dengan aotoge?" tanya Connor yang tengah sibuk mengendarai kereta kuda. "tentu saja tidak! Akan kuhantam dengan tanganku sendiri. Senjata lelaki sejati adalah TINJU!" Mendengar ucapan Zaji, Lag merasa bodoh telah berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

"hmm~" Sylvia menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa nyaman, "kalian rajin sekali ya?" Sylvia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"rajin?" Lag merasa tersanjung.

"ya, kalian rajin sekali. Pagi-pagi sekali kalian sudah berangkat ke kantor untuk mengambil sejumlah surat, kemudian langsung berangkat."

"Ah, itu hal biasa kok. Tidak hanya kami, para Letter Bee yang lain juga datang pada jam-jam yang hampir sama." Lag menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memerah, membuat Niche menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Benarkah? Wah! Kalaiu begitu kalian para Letter Bee benar-benar rajin sekali. Sebelum matahari terbit kalian sudah berangkat untuk mengirim, itu tanda orang yang sangat rajin. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, carilah rejeki sebelum ayam jantan berkokok kalau tidak nanti rejeki-mu di makan ayam!"

Lag, Zaji, Connor, bahkan Niche dan Gus, tersentak mendengar ucapan Sylvia. "Eh? Se… sebelum matahari terbit?" Lag tergagap.

"Ya! Sekarang masih pagi sekali bukan? Matahari belum terbit, bahkan sinarnya juga belum ada, jadi ini pasti masih subuh. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sekarang jam 08.00" Jawab Lag ragu-ragu.

"Eeehhh!" Si gadis terkejut, "harusnya jam segitu langit sudah terang benderang!"

"Langit… terang benderang?" Lag terkejut mendengar ocehan Sylvia. "Sylvia, di dunia ini, malam tak pernah berganti pagi."

"Hah!" Kali ini giliran Sylvia yang terkejut, "hal seperti itu mustahil! Selama bumi masih berputar, dan matahari belum lenyap dari sistem tata surya, malam pasti berganti pagi."

"bumi? Sistem tata surya?" Zaji mulai pusing. "Kau ini membicarakan apa sih?"

"aduuh~ Bumi adalah planet tempat manusia tinggal, planet hijau yang indah, satu-satunya planet yang memiliki kadar oksigen tertinggi. Dan matahari adalah pusat dari sistem tata surya, semua planet termasuk bumi berputar mengitarinya, kalau tak ada matahari, maka dunia sudah kiamat."

Ketiga bee dan kadua dingo itu terperangah. Kepala mereka berputar dengan cepat, mencoba mencerna informasi baru yang mereka dapatkan. "memang, kakekku pernah bilang bahwa, jaman dulu sekali matahari terbit dari barat dan tebenam di ufuk timur."Connor memcahkan keheningan, "tapi kalaupun benar, itu sudah jaman dulu sekali, tidak mungkin Sylvia pernah melihatnya."

"Pernah kok! Sering malah!" bantah Sylvia, "justru aku bingung kenapa kalian bilang tak ada matahari di dunia ini."

"Sylvia, satu-satunya matahari yang kami tahu hanyalah matahari buatan yang ada di ibukota Akatsuki." Lag mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Matahari buatan? Huh~" Sylvia mendengus, "sungguh konyol tidak mungkin manusia bisa membuat matahari buatan."

"Tapi matahari buatan itu benar-benar ada di Akatsuki, kalau kita sudah kembali ke Yuusari nanti aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu."

"aneh… tempat ini sungguh aneh. Matahari bukanlah hal bisa dibuat tiruannya semudah itu." Sylvia merendahkan suaranya, "kalaupun mungkin, pasti ada suatu cara terlarang yang digunakan demi hal itu."

Lag merinding mendengar spekulasi Sylvia. Dia teringat Gauche, orang-orang dari Reverse dan'Mereka yang tak bisa menjadi roh'. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat semua hal itu, perasaan bersalah pada Sylvette menyerangnya dan rasa dikhianati menghancurkan hatinya. Melihat Lag murung, Zaji mendecak pelan "Heh, kau pasti bermimpi yang aneh-aneh waktu kau pingsan."

"Tidak kok! Aku benar-benar pernah melihat matahari!" Sylvia menggembungkan salah satu pipinya.

"Buktikan kalau memang begitu, pemimpi." Ejek Zaji.

"Ok, siapa takut, tukang merajuk." Sylvia membalas ucapan si Tukang Merajuk. "Lag, pinjami aku kertas dan pensil."

Mendengar itu, Lag buru-buru membuka tasnya mencari-cari beberapa lembar kertas. Dia memberikan kertas-kertas tersebut pada Sylvia, tapi tidak bisa menemukan pensil. "Coba cari di dalam tasku. Kalau tidak salah, aku membawa pensil." Kata Connor tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Pria berbadan buntal itu dengan serius mengendalikan kuda yang menarik kereta mereka. Setelah meraba-raba sesaat, Lag menemukan pensil yang dimaksud dan memberikannya pada Sylvia. Setelah menerima pensil itu, dengan cepat Sylvia menggoreskan pensil itu ke kertas dan mulai menggambar.

Dua menit kemudian, dia memberikan salah satu gambar buatannya ke Zaji, Lag dan Niche –yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik— Gambar itu sungguh mengejutkan Lag, Zaji dan Niche—yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apapun— Gambar itu adalah sketsa laut saat matahari terbit. Ada sebuah setengah lingkaran di atas garis laut yang menurut Sylvia itu adalah matahari. Cahaya matahari itu bersinar terang dan menyiari lautan luas itu.

Gambar yang kedua adalah gambar matahari menyinari sebuah savana, dimana hewan-hewan yang tak pernah dilihat para bee itu, memandang ke arah matahari. Hewan yang memiliki surai itu adalah singa, binatang kecil bertelinga panjang adalah kelinci –begitulah penjelasan Sylvia—

"hebaat…" mata Lag berbinar penuh kekaguman. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat pintar dalam melukis."

"Aku juga baru tahu." Ucap Sylvia dengan canggung.

"hei, bolehkah aku mengambil gambar-gambar ini?"

"Boleh saja, tapi aku akan mewarnainya dulu, baru kuserahkan padamu. Untuk saat ini, simpan saja dulu di dalam tasmu." Lag menyimpan gambar Sylvia di dasar tasnya agar tidak hilang dan mudah ditemukan kalau-kalau ia akan menyerahkannya lagi pada Sylvia.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kota tempat mereka menyewa kereta kuda dan mengembalikan kereta kuda itu. Setelah membayar, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kota yang ada jauh di selatan dari kota tersebut. "Mulai dari sini, kita berjalan kaki." Lag menginformasikan teman-temannya, mereka tak memiliki cukup uang untuk menyewa kereta kuda itu lebih lama lagi.

Mereka berjalan kaki melewati jalan yang berbatu-batu. Setelah satu jam berjalan, Zaji berharap gadis yang menggantikan dingo-nya akan lelah, tapi ternyata harapan Zaji hanya sekedar harapan. Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai, langkah kakinya sangat ringan seperti tak ada beban. Dia juga tak sedikitpun berkeringat. Terkadang gadis itu berlari bersama dengan Niche yang sangat ringan, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia kelelahan. Baru kali itu, Lag melihat ada orang yang bisa menyamai Niche.

Setelah nyaris berjalan selama dua jam, Connor mengeluh dan memohon agar mereka beristirahat sejenak. Mereka memakan bekal yang mereka miliki. Lag dan Niche menenggak sup Sylvette dalam sekali teguk. Connor memakan seluruh persediaan roti pizzanya, dan Zaji mau tak mau harus membagi bekalnya dengan Sylvia karena saat ini gadis itu merupakan 'peliharaannya'.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba seekor gaichu muncul dari dalam tanah, gaichu itu bertipe sama dengan gaichu yang menyimpan Sylvia dalam tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, Zaji mengambil shindanjuu-nya tapi sebelum dia sempat menembak, cakar gaichu itu mengarah ke arah Sylvia.

"Awaas!" Zaji menubruk Sylvia untuk menyelamatkannya, Niche memotong cakar itu, sementara Lag dan Connor menembak dan melempar ranjau untuk membuat gaichu itu oleng. Merasa terjepit, gaichu itu menyelam lagi kedalam tanah. "dengar, kita harus membuat rencana!" teriak Zaji. Semua temannya berkumpul untuk mendengar siasat perang si jenius dalam memberantas gaichu. "kita harus berpencar, Niche!" Niche tersentak saat namanya disebut. "Kau dan Steak berjagalah di atas tebing itu dan cari kelemahannya mengerti?" Niche mengangguk, membuat Steak terguncang di atas kepalanya. "Connor, Gus, Lag, kita harus bersiaga dan tunggu petunjuk dari Niche." Connor dan Lag mengangguk pelan. "Sylvia!" Sylvia menunggu instruksi partnernya. "Ukh… berhati-hatilah." Suara Zaji terdengar seperti orang yang tercekik. Sylvia tidak mengangguk, hanya diam dengan kilauan aneh dimatanya. "siapapun yang dihadang oleh gaichu, langsung berperan sebagai umpan." Lag dan Connor langsung mengangguk, "Oke, kalau sudah mengerti, kita berpencar!"

Mereka segera berlari ke segala arah. Mereka berdebar memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi umpan. Secara tak disangka-sangka, gaichu itu muncul menghadang Sylvia yang langsung berhenti begitu melihat tanah didepannya amblas. Lagi, gaichu itu menyerang Sylvia dengan cakarnya. "SYLVIAAA!" Zaji berteriak dengan panik. Tapi kemudian, mereka semua terkejut dan tertegun. Sylvia menahan cakar gaichu itu dengan tangan telanjang.

Gadis itu mencengkram cakar yang ditujukan padanya. Gaichu itu nampaknya mencoba mendongrong cakarnya mendekat, tapi sia-sia. Tiba-tiba, dalam sekejap mata, Sylvia menarik cakar gaichu itu, membuat gaichu ikut tertarik. Sylvia berputar-putar untuk memutar gaichu di udara. Karena berat gaichu, cakar gaichu itu terlepas dari badannya. Serangga raksasa itu terlempar. Setelah terjatuh ke tanah, Sylvia melempar cakar yang ia pegang ke arah gaichu hingga menembus pelindungnya. Merasa dirinya dalam ancaman yang amat sangat, gaichu itu kembali menyelam ke dalam tanah.

Sylvia menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berlari ke arah Zaji yang sedang bengong. "hei! Jangan bengong! Kita harus memikirkan rencana lain!" Sylvia menepuk kedua pipi Zaji dengan keras, menyadarkannya dari dunia khayal. "Auw!" Zaji mengaduh, "Baiklah, hei berkumpul!" mereka berkumpul lagi. "daripada berpencar, kurasa lebih baik kita tetap berkumpul." Kata Sylvia. "aku setuju, lebih baik begitu." Lag mengangguk setuju.

Mengikuti rencana Sylvia mereka berkumpul saling memunggungi satu sama lain dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dengan keadaan siaga. Secara insting, Sylvia dan Niche menutup mata mereka, sementara gus mencoba merasakan melalui telapak kakinya. Satu menit kemudian, Gus menggeram, Niche dan Sylvia membuka matanya. Saat itu, Zaji dan Sylvia berdiri agak berjauhan. Niche membuat perisai dari rambutnya dan mendekati Lag, sementara Sylvia berlari ke arah tuannya. Zaji sangat terkejut ketika gaichu muncul di hadapannya, padahal ia hanya memalingkan pandangannya sekejap. Gaichu itu menyerang Zaji yang tidak bereaksi dengan cakarnya. Detik berikutnya, Sylvia mengenggam ujung syal Zaji yang melambai-lambai, lalu melempar Zaji kebelakang tepat sebelum cakar itu menusuk kepala Zaji.

"Niche, tangkap Zaji!" teriak Sylvia. Tanpa perlu diberitahu dua kali, Niche langsung menangkap Zaji dengan rambutnya. Marah, gaichu itu mengayunkan cakarnya, tapi Sylvia menghindar kebawah. Lalu dengan gesit gadis itu melompat ke cakar gaichu, lalu melompat ke cakar yang ada diatasnya sampai akhirnya dia melompat dari cakar yang paling atas dan melayang tepat di depan wajah si gaichu. Sylvia mengepalkan telapak tangannya, lalu meninju wajah si gaichu. Kepala gaichu itu lepas. Sylvia mendarat, lalu Niche berlari ke belakang gaichu yang kebingungan. Anak maka itu menjatuhkan gaichu itu hingga lubang besar yang menganga karena kehilangan kepala menghadap ke ara tiga letter bee yang sudah mengisi shindan mereka dengan peluru.

"TEMBAAAK!" Teriak Niche bersemangat.

"AKABARII!" Lag menarik pelatuknya.

"AOTOGE!" Zaji mengikuti.

"KIBAKU!" Connor meledakkan ranjaunya yang sebenarnya sudah ada dalam tubuh si gaichu. Gaichu itu bercahaya lalu hancur berantakan.

* * *

><p>Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berdiam diri karena capek. Ketiga bee, tak terkecuali para dingo, berbaring telentang di atas tanah yang berbatu. Mereka tidak memperdulikan betapa tidak nyamannya tanah keras berbatu itu, yang penting mereka bisa beristirahat. Tapi Lag tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi, "Connor, kenapa ranjaumu bisa berada di dalam gaichu tadi?" Mendengar pertanyaan Lag, Connor menyeringai. "Tadi, saat kita sedang bersiaga, Sylvia meminta dua ranjauku. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa sesaat setelah kepala gaichu itu lepas, dia menjatuhkan ranjauku ke dalam tubuh gaichu tadi lewat lubang bekas kepala gaichu."<p>

Lag terkejut sekaligus kagum mendengar penjelasan Connor. Gadis ini tak hanya kuat, tapi juga berbakat menjadi dingo! Zaji mendesah, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa Sylvia mempunyai kualitas sebagai dingo kelas atas. Padahal pemuda kucing itu berencana akan menjelek-jelekkan kemampuan si gadis saat mereka melapor ke Kepala Lebah jika tugas mereka sudah selesai. Tapi Zaji sadar, bahwa tak mungkin ia meredupkan bakat seseorang.

Sylvia tetap berbaring, menatap langit yang hitam kelam bertaburkan bintang. Seekor burung elang terbang melayang-layang di langit. Berputar-putar tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sylvia tersenyum, lalu membentuk tangannya seperti sedang memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya pada si burung elang dan berbisik: "Dor!"

* * *

><p><em>Sylvia mempunyai kecepatan gerak yang mengagumkan. Senjatanya adalah tinju besinya. Dia memiliki insting yang tajam dan juga seorang pengamat yang baik. Dia bahkan menyadari keberadaan dingoku. <em>

_ Jiggy Pepper._

Largo tersenyum puas setelah membaca laporan Jiggy Pepper lewat sepucuk kertas yang dikirmkan melalui perantara dingonya. "Sepertinya, keadaan semakin menarik." Kata Largo.

"Ternyata gadis itu cukup hebat." Aria mengakui.

"Yah, untuk sementara Zaji akan berpasangan dengan Sylvia-chan." Largo membuat keputusan dengan santai, "Apalagi nampaknya Wasiolka tambah murung setelah mendengar bahwa tuannya memiliki dingo baru untuk menggantikan dirinya, sehingga kesehatannya tak akan cepat membaik."

Aria mendesah, "Sepertinya, Zaji akan bad mood untuk beberapa minggu kedepan."

* * *

><p>AN: _gimana menurut anda sekalian? chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada sedikir crossover. tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. R&R please~ ^o^_


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i don't own tegami bachi

* * *

><p>IV<p>

Sesudah beristirahat selama sepuluh menit, mereka kembali berjalan. Sebelum mencapaikotatujuan mereka mengalahkan tiga gaichu lagi dan kabur dari dua gaichu. Dalam keadaan payah, akhirnya mereka sampai cukup kecil besar dikelilingi oleh tiga desa kecil. Paraletter bee itu langsung bergerak mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Empat jam kemudian, mereka berkumpul di alun-alunkotatersebut.

Ketiga letter bee itu berdebat apakah mereka akan bermalam dikotaitu atau akan langsung kembali ke Bee Hive. Conor bersikeras agar mereka bermalam saja disana karena dia sudah capek, lagipula mereka tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk menyewa kereta kuda. Menurutnya, tidur dimanapun tak maslaah asalkan bisa istirahat. Tapi menurut Lag dan Zaji, lebih baik mereka langsung kembali ke Yuusari Pusat. Sementara menurut para dingo, yang manapun tak masalah karena mereka masih punya sisa energi untuk dihabiskan.

Untunglah pada saat itu seorang paman yang kenal dengan Connor mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kebetulan aku baru saja menyewa kereta kuda dari Yuusari Pusat dan belum kukembalikan. Bawalah itu bersama kalian, ini uang untuk membayar sewanya." Kata paman baik hatu itu. "Terimakasih pak, kami sangat terbantu." Ucap Lag dan Connor penuh syukur.

Akhirnya dilema merekapun berakhir dengan damai. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Yuusari Pusat, tak ada gaichu yang menghadang. "Sylvia, waktu itu kau pernah bilang kalau kau tak pernah melihat matahari buatankan?" kata Lag saatkotaYuusari Pusat mulai nampak. "Nah, itulah matahari buatan yang menyinari Akatsuki." Lag menunjuk matahari buatan. Sylvia memandang ke sebuah objek bercahaya tanpa minat, "hmm…" gumamnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lag penuh semangat. "Indah bukan? Suatu saat aku akan pergi ke Akatsuki dan menyaksikan matahari buatan dari dekat."

"Niche juga akan ikut dengan Lag." Niche angkat bicara. "Niche akan melindungi Lag."

Lag tersenyum penuh kasih pada anak maka itu.

"Aku tak suka dengan matahari buatan itu." Kata Sylvia dengan dingin. Dengan heran, Lag dan Zaji memandang gadis berambut cokelat terang yang tengah menatap mentari buatan tanpa minat. "Matahari buatan itu menakutkan, kalau aku 'sih tidak mau pergi ke Akatsuki."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lag.

"Kenapa yang mana? Kenapa aku takut pada matahari buatan atau kenapa aku tak mau ke Akatsuki?"

"Keduanya." Jawab Zaji. Connor mendengarkan pembicaraan temannya dengan diam sambil mengendalikan kuda.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi instingku mengatakan kalau benda itu berbahaya." Sylvia memulai, "Lagipula aku tak sudi tinggal ditempat yang membutakan begitu –walaupun tinggal di tempat yang gelap terus juga nggak bagus— sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Kalau mau jujur, menurutku tinggal di Yuusari sudah lebih dari cukup."

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti begitu saja begitu memasuki Yuusari Pusat. Mereka melaporkan segala kegiatan mereka pada Largo Llyod ketika sampai di Bee Hive –sesudah mengembalikan kereta kuda— Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Largo Llyod ialah bahwa mereka mengalahkan empat gaichu dan kabur dari dua gaichu dalam perjalanan pergi dan tidak dihadang gaichu apapun dalam perjalanan kembali.

Setelah mendengar laporan ketiga Letter Bee muda itu,Largoterdiam sejenak sambil merengut lalu mendesah. "ternyata aktivitas gaichu memang sangat aneh. Keputusanku untuk mengeleompokkan letter bee dan melarang letter bee tanpa dingo untuk bekerja sudah tepat." Gumamnya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, untuk sementara kalian bertiga ada dalam satu kelompok. Cukup sekian untuk hari ini, beristirahatlah."

"Siap." Ucap ketiga letter bee bersamaan.

"Ah, tentang Sylvia—" "aku sudah mendapat laporan dari Jiggy soal dia." Largo memotong perkataan Zaji dengan tidak sabar. "Untuk sementara dia akan jadi dingomu sampai Wasiolka sembuh. Sekarang pergilah."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Lag dan kawan-kawan langsung melesat pergi dari ruangan kepala lebah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Zaji memang hampir setiap hari menumpang sarapan di rumah Sylvette, tapi kali ini dia bangun lebih awal dan berangkat lebih awal sehingga ini kali pertama dia melihat pemandangan yang begitu mencengangkan; Niche berlarian di rumah tanpa celana dalam, Sylvette mengejarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan sikat gigi, diikuti Lag yang berlari sambil mengibarkan celana dalam yang kebesaran miliknya.<p>

"Niche! Sikat gigimu dulu!" teriak Sylvette.

"Tidak mau! Rasa odol itu aneh."

"Ni—Niche! Kau harus pakai celana dalam…" kata Lag kewalahan.

"Ah, Zaji!" Sylvette akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Zaji yang sedang terperangah. "Sylvia masih tidur dikamarku, tolong bangunkan dia ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa nih, aku masuk ke kamar anak cewek?" tanya Zaji.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Sylvette mendengus. "Aku sudah dengar dari Lag kalau kemarin Sylvia membanting gaichu." Kemudian gadis itu kembali meluncur mengejar Niche.

Zaji mendesah, dengan malas dia menuju kamar gadis berambut perak itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Disana, dia mendapati Sylvia yang sedang tidur pulas. "Hei! Bangun!" Zaji mengguncang tubuh si gadis, "Kita harus kerja tahu!" Sylvia mengerang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Gaun tidurnya berkerut dan rambutnya berantakan. Zaji memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup dan berkata; "Ce—cepat bangun dan bersiap. Kita bisa telat nanti.

Pemuda kucing itu dengan susah payah menyembunyikan kegugupan dalam suaranya tapi nampaknya tak berhasil. Tatapan Sylvia yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya semakin gugup. Kesal karena tak mendengar respon Sylvia Zaji berbalik untuk mengomel, "Hei! Ayo ce—" Zaji tersentak. Sylvia menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya tak beraturan, nampaknya ia sulit untuk bernafas. Sambil gemetar, gadis itu merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya dengan panik. Dengan bingung dan khawatir, Zaji mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menyetuh pundaknya, "Sylvia?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" gadis itu menjerit. Zaji menarik kembali tangannya dengn terkejut. "Jangan mendekat, jangan pandang aku jangan sentuh aku!"

Gadis itu kemudian terbatuk-batuk seperti tercekik sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan panik dia berusaha meredakan batuknya, tapi tampaknya tidak berhasil. Saat Zaji berusaha menyentuhnya karena khawatir, gadis itu tersentak dan menjauhkan diri darinya sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ja—jangan mendekat… hhhh… pergi… hhh…. Upphh…." Gadis itu mulai muntah dengan suara yang menyedihkan. Zaji membeku. Pada saat itulah Sylvette datang dan menyuruh Zaji untuk keluar. Lag mencoba membimbing Zaji yang tengah terpana melihat Sylvia muntah dengan panic dan Sylvette yang mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. kemudian Zaji tak ingat apapun lagi, kecuali pintu yang tertutup.

* * *

><p>"Huuufftt…. Aku nyeraaahh~" Keluh Connor.<p>

"Lagi? Ayo kuatkan dirimu Connor." Lag mengeluh pada temannya itu.

"Apa boleh buat! Tasku hari ini rasanya lebih berat dari biasanya.."

"itu sih apa boleh buat, kita harus mengantarsuratke tigakotasekaligus, sudah pasti tas kita makin berat."

"huh! Ketua keterlaluan. Mentang-mentang kita pergi berkelompok dia lantas menambah jumlah pengiriman."

"Apa boleh buat, lebih cepat selesai lebih baikkan? Lagipula,kotatadi adalahkotayang terakhir, jadi kita bisa langsung pulang sekarang."

"Tapi~~"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar." Sylvia menengahi mereka "kitakanbaru jalan tiga puluh menit, masa berhenti sekarang? Kalau tasmu terasa berat, sini biar aku yang bawakan."

"eeh? Boleh nih? bukannya lebih baik kalau kau bawakan tas Zaji?"

"tak perlu khawatir. Bocah itu sih bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Selagi mereka berbincang dengan riang gembira dan penuh tawa, Zaji terus berjalan didunianya sendiri. Dia tak menanggapi dengan serius obrolan temannya dan tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Angannya melayang ke peristiwa pagi tadi…

_"Ada apa denganmu tadi?" Tanya Zaji pada Sylvia yang tengah duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan._

_"tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sylvia perlahan. "Hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku diserang perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama, tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya." Sylvia menyentuh dahinya deng_an murung, tapi s_aat menyadari tatapan khawatir Sylvette dan Lag, gadis itu tersenyum ceria. "sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Kalau memang tak bisa diingat ya apa boleh buat."_

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Zaji termenung, melainkan tatapan mata Sylvia yang penuh ketakutan itu yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Pemandangan macam apa yang dilihatnya hingga menghasilkan tatapan yang sedemikian menyedihkan? Pengalaman macam apa yang membuatnya gemetar begitu hebat? Ketakutan seperti apa yang dirasakannya hingga dia merasa mual dan muntah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghantuinya sepanjang hari.

Ditengah lamunannya, kata-kata Lag mengejutkan pemuda kucing itu ; "Zaji, ayo kita istirahat."

"a—aah… oke." Setelah duduk, dia kembali diam termenung sementara teman-temannya berbincang dengan ceria.

"Jubah yang kau pakai bagus sekali Sylvia, aku tidak ingat kalau kau mengenakan jubah di hari pertama kita berjumpa." Connor mengagumi jubah cokelat yang dikenakan Sylvia.

"Oh, itu pemberian Sylvette." Kata Lag, "Dia bilang, baju yang dikenakan Sylvia terlalu pendek dan tipis. Jadi, supaya tidak masuk angin, Sylvette memberikannya jubah itu agar tubuhnya selalu hangat."

"Sylvette memang gadis yang baik. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan tipe jubah yang akan dikenakan Sylvette."

"tentu saja, ini jubah kakaknya saat berumur 15 tahun." Kata Sylvia.

"waduh, tanggung jawab besar tuh. Apa kau tak tertekan mengenakannya?"

"tentu saja aku tertekan. Dari tadi aku tidak berani berlari di samping Niche karena takut jubah ini kotor. Kenapa sih Sylvette memberikan benda yang segini penting padaku? Bikin orang jantungan saja."

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara hantaman yang menggelegar dan permukaan tanah terasa bergetar. Niche dan Gus serentak waspada. "Dari depan." Kata Sylvia, "Adasesuatu didepansana. Ayo kita lihat."Paradingo berlari mendahului tuannya. Beberapa meter didepan, mereka melihat ada dua orang remaja laki-laki sedang bertarung melawan gaichu. Mereka berdua berambut emas sama seperti Niche. Remaja yang satu berambut panjang dikepang kebelakang dan mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna merah mencolok dengan gambar salib yang dililit ular dan ada mahkota kecil bersayap diatas gambar tersebut. Sementara pemuda yang satu lagi sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang pertama, berambut pendek dan mengenakan setelan hitam. Tapi wajah mereka berdua tak terlihat karena memunggungi Lag dan kawan-kawan.

Lag dan kawan-kawan menyaksikan kedua remaja itu dari jauh. "Jangan bengong saja, ayo kita bantu mereka." Kata Lag.

"Baiklah, para dingo pergi lebih dulu dan tarik perhatian gaichu itu, kami akan menyusul setelahnya." Kata Zaji.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita laksanakan formasi A-1 Niche." Kata Sylvia sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"oke," "Nuinini~" ucap Niche dan Steak bersamaan.

"eehh? Kalian akan me-melakukan itu? jangan! Itu berbahaya!" Lag mencoba menghentikan dua anak perempuan gila itu.

"apa itu formasi A-1." Tanya Connor

"uh, i-itu."

"Praktek lebih baik daripada teori." Kata Sylvia bersemangat, "Lag, bersamaan dengan terlaksananya 'itu' tolong tembak AKABARI untuk mengalihkan perhatian gaichu itu. Lalu, setelah AKABARI ditembak, kalian bertiga langsung menyusul kami ya? Ok? Let's go Niche~"

Dan, terlaksalah formasi A-1: Niche membentuk rambutnya menjadi tangan dan mencengkeram Sylvia, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengangayapitcher profesional. Sementara Gus memandang tajam kearah gaichu. Matanya bersinar tajam, "guk, guk, guk" katanya pada Niche, dan Niche mengubah ketinggian dan kemiringan tangannya. "GUUUUK!" bersamaan dengan itu Niche melempar Sylvia, diikuti dengan melesatnya AKABARI Lag.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric dan Alphonse Elric tersentak saat melihat cahaya merah menabrak dan menggoyahkan makhluk aneh didepan mereka. Saat mereka menengok ke arah cahaya ditembakkan, mereka melongo melihat seorang gadis, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah monster berkulit keras yang berbahaya itu. Gadis itu kemudian menghantam monster itu sampai oleng. Marah, monter itu mengayunkan cakarnya. Si gadis menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk berlindung dan terhempas kebelakang. Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu mendarat tepat didepan mereka.<p>

"NICHE!" gadis itu berteriak. Kemudian seorang anak kecil berambut kuning melesat dari belakang dan memotong-motong cakar monster itu dengan rambutnya. Edward sangat terkejut melihatnya, "hei, jangan-jangan anak itu…" bisiknya.

"bisa jadi, kak… mungkin saja memang…" Alphonse merendahkan suaranya sebisa mungkin.

"Daripada bisik-bisik begitu, lebih baik kalian berlindung dibelakangku dengan baik." Kata gadis itu pada mereka.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Ed

"aku Sylvia." Sebuah cakar menuju kearah gadis itu. Tapi dengan mudah dia menghentikannya, "aku adalah Dingo." Sylvia menampik cakar itu.

Dingo? Apa itu? Apakah sejenis dengan 'itu'? Ed dan Al berfikir keras.

"HOOOOOOOIIII!" seseorang berteriak dibelakang mereka. Seorang pria yang lebih muda dari Al, menepuk Sylvia, "Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan tadi haaahh!"

"kerenkan?"

"su-sudah kubilangkan, berbahaya…" kata seorang bocah berambut putih bermata satu.

"yang penting keren."

"sudahlah, ayo kalahkan gaichu itu dulu." Kata seorang pemuda gempal bermata lembut.

"NICHEE!" pemuda bermata satu itu berteriak saat bocah perempuan berambut emas, yang sedari tadi bertarung dengan monster itu, dililit oleh sesuatu seperti tentakel monter itu.

"Mengisi Shindan!" kata bocah bermata satu itu, sementara kedua temannya berpencar ke sekeliling monster aneh itu. Mata yang ditutupi rambut itu kemudian memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah, "AKABARI!" pekiknya, detik berikutnya, cahaya merah terang melesat menghantam tentakel yang melilit bocah bernama Niche itu. Niche terlepas dari tentakel dan langsung mendekati bocah bermata satu.

"yoooshhh…." Pemuda langsing yang tadi menepuk Sylvia mengarahkan senapannya ke langit, "AOTOGE NO AME! (hujan duri biru)" teriaknya. Sebuah kembang api biru meledak dilangit dan turun seperi hujan ke bumi.

"waaa~ dasar bodoh!" kata Sylvia dengan panik. "cepat lari kita harus cari tempat berlindung jangan sam—"

Sebelum Sylvia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ed menepuk kedua tangannya dan berjongkok menyentuh tanah, hingga tanah datar itu berubah bentuk menjadi paying yang melindungi mereka.

Sylvia melongo ke arah Edward yang tersenyum dengan cengiran nakal. Sylvia tersenyum pada pemuda kepang itu "heee, boleh juga." Katanya lembut. Gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat dan berteriak: "HEI! Kalian sudah temukan celahnya belum?"

"Sudah, tapi sulit ditembak!" teriak pemuda gempal.

"Kalau begitu mau kubuatkan celah?"

Gadis itu langsung bergerak menuju monster aneh itu walaupun belum mendapat balasan. Untuk melindungi gadis itu, cahaya merah, kuning dan biru menghantam monster untuk menarik perhatiannya. Begitu pula dengan Niche dan anjing berwajah malas yang sedari tadi melompat kesana kemari untuk mengalihkan perhatian monster yang mereka sebut gaichu itu.

Satu menit kemudian, gadis itu sudah ada di depan gaichu yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dia meluruskan jemari tangannya dan menusuk kulit keras gaichu dengan jemarinya hingga menghasilkan sebuah lubang kecil. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke payung tanah tadi.

Karena hantaman Sylvia tadi, gaichu oleng dan tampak kebingungan. Memanfaatkan momen ini, bocah bermata satu melesat mengitari gaichu lalu menembakkan cahaya merah kedalam celah yang dibuat Sylvia. Ketiga bocah lelaki itu kemudian berlari menjauhi gaichu saat serangga raksasa itu bersinar, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

Ed dan Al terkejut melihat kepingan-kepingan gaichu itu. Baru kali itu mereka melihat monster yang kosong didalam. Bocah-bocah itu kemudian berkumpul dan menanyakan kondisi masing-masing.

"Al, Sylvia dan bocah bernama Niche itu, mungkinkah mereka…" kata Ed setengah berbisik.

"mungkin saja kak, lagipula, batu di mata kiri bocah berambut putih itu, jangan-jangan itu…"

"kalau memang benar, itu tak bisa dibiarkan!" Edward menepuk tangannya kemudian menyentuh tanah. Sebuah gundukan tanah melesat ke arah Sylvia. Si pemuda langsing menyadari hal itu, dan berteriak; "Sylvia!". Gadis itu menengok kemudian dia terhantam oleh gundukan tanah itu dari samping.

* * *

><p>"SYLVIA!" Zaji berteriak saat melihat sebuah gundukan tanah muncul dan melesat ke arah dingonya. Sylvia menengok lalu terhantam gundukan tanah itu dari samping, untunglah gadis itu sempat melindungi diri dengan tangannya.<p>

Sylvia terdorong, setelah berhenti, dia langsung mengamuk: "Apa-apaan kau? Jangan-jangan kalian dari Reverse?"

"Reverse? Apa pula itu? Jangan membuat scenario yang aneh-aneh ya…" kata pemuda kepang. "Dasar homunculus licik! Jadi kalian melarikan diri sampai ke tempat ini?"

"Homonculus? Makhluk apa itu?" Sylvia mendengus remeh. "Sudah kubilangkan? Kalau aku ini DINGO!" Sylvia melesat dengan amarah ke arah si pemuda kepang, diikuti Niche yang berniat membantu.

* * *

><p><em>AN: yahooo~ gimana? dah tahu crossover sama apa? A_A duh, susah juga mindahin sudut pandangnya (mengubah dari sudut pandang LB cs ke sudut pandang FMA cs) nah, karena kemunculan si crossover itu cuma sedikit, aku jadi berfikir harus didaftarin sebagai crossover tw ga ya? ada yang mau kasih saran? ^^"_


	5. Chapter 5

_SAYA KEMBALI! YEAAAHH~_

* * *

><p><em><em>Disclaimer: hanya Sylvia milikku~ *ditinju

* * *

><p>V<p>

Ed bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Sylvia. Sylvia menghantam tanah hingga kepingan-kepingan tanah berterbangan. Niche yang hendak menusuk Ed dengan rambutnya ditahan oleh Al, pemuda itu mentransmutasi tanah menjadi sangkar yang mengurung Niche. Marah, Niche menghancurkan sangkar itu dan menyerang Al.

"SYL, minggir! Biar aku menembaknya!" teriak pemuda langsing berambut hitam.

"tak usah." Tolak Sylvia, "kau sudah lelah dengan peluru hati, biar aku menghabisinya!"

Sylvia kembali menyerang Ed. Pemuda kepang itu membuat tombak dari tanah dan mencoba menusuk gadis itu. Sylvia menghindar, dan menghancurkan tombak tersebut. Sylvia menyarangkan tinjunya di perut Ed. Ed mundur dan terbatuk. Belum sempat Ed menenangkan dirinya, serangan dari Sylvia datang lagi. Ed menghindari tinju gadis itu dengan tangan automailnya. Sylvia nampak terkejut saat merasakan tangan keras dari besi itu. Memanfaatkan keterkejutannya, Ed membalas tinju Sylvia dengan tangan automailnya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit perut Sylvia, dia juga terkejut dengan alasan yang sama.

"kau, jangan-jangan…" tapi Sylvia tak memberikan waktu pada Ed untuk bertanya, sehingga Ed harus menghindar dengan cepat agar wajahnya tak hancur karena tinju besi Sylvia.

Sementara itu, Al kerepotan menghindari serangan Niche yang sangat tajam. Perisai yang dibuatnya tak mempan ketika menghadapi panah yang diluncurkan Niche—anak maka itu meniru kakaknya— Al berguling menghindari hujan panah emas. Baru saja berhenti berguling, dia menyadari bayangan besar diatasnya. Bayangan itu adalah pendulum berduri emas yang sangat besar. Al menutup matanya…

BUM!

Eh? Tidak sakit? Al membuka matanya perlahan dan memucat saat menyadari pendulum itu ternyata meleset hanya beberapa inci darinya. Al menepuk tangannya dan menyentuh tanah.

Niche terbelalak melihat empat tangan tanah rakasasa dari empat penjuru muncul dari dalam tanah. Tangan-tangan itu hendak menangkapnya, tapi Niche menghancurleburkan semua tangan tanah itu. Bongkahan tanah melayang dimana-mana, Al menghilang dari pandangan, Niche mencari sosok itu.

Al terengah. Dia sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah gundukan tanah yang dibuatnya saat Niche sibuk dengan tangan-tangan raksasa. Pemuda berambut emas itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dibalik hipotesa yang dibuatnya dengan kakaknya. Benarkah Niche dan gadis bernama Sylvia itu adalah homunculus? Memang, kekuatan Niche yang dapat memanipulasi rambutnya menjadi segala macam benda—terutama benda tajam—mirip kekuatan Lust si homunculus genit, dan kekukatan tinju besi Sylvia mirip Sloth. Dan, yang membuat kedua alchemist ini yakin adalah batu merah yang tertanam di mata bocah berambut putih itu. Mungkinkah itu adalah batu philosopher? Semua itu menjadi petunjuk yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sekelompok homunculus.

Namun, ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Al. Ada sesuatu yang nampaknya terlupakan. Al memperhatikan pakaian bocah berambut putih itu. Seragam dengan jas dan celana biru, tas besar, syal putih, topi biru dengan bordir lebah berwarna kuning. Dan ada satu kata yang terdengar familiar di telinga. DINGO. Apa itu? eh? seragam biru, bordir lebah, dingo! Itu dia! Akhirnya Al menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang sangat masuk akal.

Al menepuk tangannya dan menyentuh tanah.

* * *

><p>"NICHE! BELAKANGMU!" pekik Lag panik.<p>

Sontak Niche membentuk bor emas raksasa yang diarahkan kebelakang. Tapi nyatanya, tindakan gadis kecil itu salah! Tanah yang dihantam Niche bukannya hancur tapi malah memeluk rambut emas Niche dan membeku hingga ia tak dapat menggerakkan pedang emasnya. Memanfaatkan kebingungan Niche, Al kembali menepuk tangannya dan membentuk sangkar tanah untuk mengurung si gadis kecil.

Pemuda berambut emas itu berlari menuju pemuda kepang yang sedang berurusan dengan Sylvia. Melihat itu, Zaji berusaha menghentikan pemuda bernama Al itu dengan Aotoge, tapi batu ambernya bersinar lemah tanda ia tak memiliki hati yang cukup untuk menembak.

"Sial!" umpat Zaji. "Sylvia! Awas bantuan datang dari belakang!"

Al menyentuhkan tangannya ke tanah. Detik berikutnya, tanah di bawah Sylvia mengangkat gadis itu keatas. Tak mau kalah, pemuda kepang—Ed juga membentuk tangan tanah raksasa yang siap menghancurkan gadis itu jadi bubur sum-sum. Sylvia bersalto kebelakang. Setelah mendarat, tangan-tangan raksasa bermunculan semakin banyak memaksa Sylvia untuk terus bersalto.

Lompatan yang terakhir cukup jauh. Sylvia memasang kuda-kuda dan menghancurkan sebuah tangan tanah raksasa.

Nampaknya Ed dan Al cukup terkejut melihatnya. Apalagi saat Sylvia berlari ke arah mereka dengan tatapan ganas. Ed segera menepuk tangannya dan membentuk tangan-tangan raksasa yang lebih besar dari yang pertama. Tapi gadis itu dengan mudah menghancurkan semuanya.

"Ukh, tu—tunggu sebentar!" teriak Al.

"aku tahu siapa kalian, kalian letter bee bukan?"

Sylvia terus maju sambil menghancurkan tangan-tangan raksasa.

"ka—kami punya surat izin masuk Yuusari!"

Sylvia sudah berada sepuluh langkah didepan mereka.

"he—hei… kami juga punya ini…"

Al merogoh kantongnya berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sylvia terus maju, setelah semua tangan habis, dia memasang kuda-kuda dan melayangkan tinjunya.

"INI SURAT TUGAS YANG HARUS DISERAHKAN PADA LARGO LLYOD!" pekik Al sembari menunjukkan surat bersegelkan segel resmi letter bee.

Tinju Sylvia berhenti tepat di depan surat tersebut.

Kedua belah pihak terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sylvia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap baik-baik segel surat tersebut dan menghela nafas.

"tunjukkan surat itu pada Connor, bocah gempal itu." Sylvia menuding Connor dengan ibu jarinya.

Al mengangguk. Sylvia memutar tubuhnya, memberikan tempat pada Al untuk berjalan. Ed berniat mengikuti adiknya, tapi Sylvia menghadangnya. "kau tetap ditempat."

Al berjalan perlahan ke arah Connor. Dia menelan ludah dengan gugup saat menyadari bahwa pemuda bermata kucing—Zaji, menudingkan shot gun padanya. Saat sampai di depan Connor, Al langsung menyerahkan surat tersebut. Zaji menyentuhkan moncong shot gun-nya ke kepala Al.

Connor memeriksa segel itu dengan seksama. Segel itu berlukiskan lambang Letter Bee yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah surat resmi untuk pemerintah. Connor membuka sarung tangannya dan mengelus segel itu lalu mendesah dan berkata; "ini asli." Kata Connor. Tapi Zaji tidak menurunkan shot gun-nya. Semua orang terdiam. Para dingo masih dalam kondisi siaga, mereka siap menerjang siapa saja yang bergerak saat itu.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita berjalan bersama sampai Bee Hive." Kata Zaji dengan nada mengancam, "Tapi kalau kalian menunjukkan gerak-gerik berbahaya, aku—kami tak akan segan-segan menemmbak kalian."

Al menatap Zaji dan menelan ludahnya, "Baik."

* * *

><p>"Waaah~ ramainya!" Sylvia mendesah kagum melihat jumlah bee yang berlalu-lalang di depan Bee Hive.<p>

"Apakah biasanya tak seramai ini?" Tanya Ed.

"Tidak, karena bee bisa bertugas sampai seminggu lebih dan baru kembali ke tempat ini." jawab Lag.

"Kira-kira, ada apa ya?" Connor terheran-heran melihat para bee yang sedang sibuk menghias halaman kantor mereka, dan halaman di depan Bee Hive mulai dikelilingi tenda-tenda.

"AAH!" pekik Zaji.

"ada apa Zaji?" Tanya Sylvia yang melompat karena terkejut.

"i—itu…" Zaji menunjuk sebuah motor yang terparkir di depan Bee Hive. "ITU MOTOR JIGGY PEPPER KAN?"

"ah, benar, itu milik Jiggy-san." Kata Lag.

Mereka kemudian memasuki Bee Hive setelah puas mengagumi motor Letter Bee Delivery Express (maaf kalau salah -_-") itu. Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam Bee Hive, mereka semua menarik nafas kagum melihat bee dan dingo lain yang baru pertama kali itu mereka lihat. Para bee itu nampak sangat santai dan mengobrol dengan teman mereka. Dengan wajah ceria mereka menghasilkan suara riuh yang jarang terdengar di Bee Hive. Tapi Sylvia memucat. Warna biru dan kuning membuatnya pusing, rasa mual menderanya. Gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, nampaknya berusaha keras agar tidak muntah.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lag yang melihat perubahan Sylvia.

"ah, ehm… iya, tenang saja." Kata Sylvia sembari menurunkan tangannya. "hanya… sedikit pusing." Senyum lemah yang menghiasi wajah gadis bermata hijau itu diperhatikan Zaji. Tapi pemuda kucing itu tiada mengatakan sepatah katapun dan diam-diam menyesuaikan langkah dengan Sylvia.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke depan ruangan Largo Llyod, mengetuk pintunya dan masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Aria.

"Selamat datang, para bee kecilku yang manis." Kata Largo sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"heh, menjijikan." Umpat Zaji dengan mimik seperti baru saja melihat hal yang sangat nista.

"ah, ehm… kami membawa tamu untukmu." Kata Lag, berusaha membuat Zaji diam. Para bee cilik itu kemudian memberikan ruang pada dua kakak beradik berambut dan bermata emas itu untuk maju menghadap Largo Llyod.

"Nama saya Edward Elric, dan ini adikku Alphonse Elric." Ed memperkenalkan diri. "Kami datang kemari atas rekomendasi dari Dorothy."

Al memberikan surat tugas pada Aria. Aria memperhatikan surat itu terutama segelnya dengan seksama, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Largo tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Sang ketua lebah membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan cepat dan kemudian beliau tersenyum sendiri begitu selesai membacanya.

"ah, kalian rupanya." Katanya santai sembari memasukkan surat tersebut kedalam amplop dan menyimpannya di laci meja kerjanya. "Yah, kalian boleh bekerja mulai hari ini atau besok. Terserah kalian saja."

"eh?" Ed dan Al melongo mengetahui sifat santai bos baru mereka.

"Ketua, sebenarnya mereka ini…" kata Connor dengan hati-hati.

"Mereka adalah alchemist." Kata Largo, "baru-baru ini aku tertarik pada sesuatu dan meminta Dr. Thunderland menelitinya untukku. Namun nampaknya dia kesulitan. Jadi, aku bertanya pada Dorothy, kenalanku, untuk mencarikan seorang yang pengetahuannya bisa menyamai Dr. Thunderland. Jadi, mereka akan bekerja disini sebagai asisten Dr. Thunderland."

"jadi," Sylvia menambahkan dengan malas, "kau sedang tertarik pada apa?"

Largo tersenyum dan menuding Sylvia dengan satai.

Sylvia tertegun melihat jari telunjuk yang ditujukan padanya, "aku? Kau tertarik padaku?"

"begitulah, aku tertarik padamu. Kenapa? Aku mendapat laporan kau punya tenaga raksasa yang tidak biasa. Bisa membuat celah pada gaichu hanya menggunakan tangan kosong itu luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin tahu alasan dibalik kekuatan dahsyat yang tersimpan di tubuh langsingmu itu."

Sylvia terdiam dan menatap Largo dengan tatapan dingin. perasaan tak suka terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Hasrat untuk menerjangnya terasa begitu nyata dikulit setiap orang yang ada disitu. Tapi Alphonse dengan sigap menghadapi situasi itu.

"kalau begitu, bisa berikan kukumu untukku?" pintanya halus.

"kuku?" tanya Sylvia bingung. "kenapa?" gadis itu membuka sarung tangan kanannya memperlihatkan jemari panjang yang lentik lagi indah.

"tadi, saat bertarung dengan gaichu kau menusuk kulit kerasnya dengan menggunakan jari 'kan?" Alphonse menjelaskan, "kulit serangga raksasa itu sangat keras, mungkin sama kerasnya dengan berlian. Berlian hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan berlian. Nah, kalau tadi kau menembus kulit keras itu dengan jari, harusnya kukumu hancur. Tapi, nampaknya tak ada masalah dengan kuku itu. Jadi, kupikir aku bisa tahu jawaban dari rahasia kekuatanmu dari kukumu."

Sylvia terdiam sejenak dan mendesah. Dia menggigiti kukunya dan menyerahkannya ke Edward. "kalau sudah tahu rahasianya, beritahu aku juga ya?" kata Sylvia setengah bercanda dan direspons dengan cengiran kecil Ed.

"nah, nah, karena semuanya telah selesai, bagaimana kalau kalian mengantar para asisten baru Dr. Thunderland ini ke laboratorium?" kata Largo dengan ceria.

"oh iya…" Aria nampak teringat akan sesuatu. "Dr. Thunderland bilang, Wasiolka bisa dijenguk, tapi sebentar saja. Dan, kalian jangan terlalu berisik— hei! Dengar tidak?"

Setelah mendengar bahwa Wasiolka bisa dijenguk, Zaji langsung melesat bagai kilat hitam mengabaikan peringatan Aria dan yang lainnyapun terpaksa menngikutinya. Hatinya melompat-lompat mendengar kabar dingo kesayangannya. Belakangan ini Dr. Thunderland melarangnya untuk menjenguk kucing besar itu dengan alasan kesehatan Wasiolka. Tapi sekarang dia bisa dijenguk! Yang hanya Zaji pikirkan saat ini adalah berlari secepat mungkin menuju dingo kekasih hatinya yang begitu ia rindukan.

* * *

><p>Dr. Thunderland kebingungan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya begitu banyak tengah berlari menuju laboratoriumnya. Apakah itu musuh? Ah, mungkin bukan. Wasiolka tidak menggeram sama sekali. <em>Mungkin ada seorang bee yang terluka parah atau mungkin itu Zaji. <em>Batin Dr. Thunderland. Dan, tebakannya yang kedua sangat benar.

Zaji mendobrak pintu dan langsung menubruk Wasiolka yang sama terkejutnya dengan Dr. Thunderland. "HEI! Apa-apan kau Zaji jangan— WUAAAH!" Dr. Thunderland makin terkejut saat Lag, Niche—yang hanya ikut-ikutan—Connor, dan Gus menubruknya juga hingga terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur.

"aduhhh… sakiiit… minggir kalian! Berat tahu, sedang apa kalian menubruk-nuburk begitu?" omelnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"ah, maaf. Aku terbawa suasana." Kata Lag.

"Niche juga!"

"A—aku juga…"

"GUK!"

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?" pekiknya, dan dia menjitak mereka semua, termasuk Zaji. "Lalu, siapa mereka ini?" tanyanya begitu puas menjitak anak-anak nakal yang rusuh itu. Dia menatap Edward dan Alphonse dari atas kebawah dengan nafsu ingin membedah tubuh mereka.

"ah, perkenalkan saya Edward Elric dan ini adikku, Alphonse Elric. Mulai hari ini kami akan menjadi asisten anda untuk meneliti kekuatan Sylvia." Kata Edward sesopan mungkin.

"oh, begitu." Mereka saling bersalam-salaman dengan sopan. "kalian boleh bertanya apapun padaku dan kalian juga boleh memakai apapun yang ada di laboratorium ini dengan catatan tidak menggunakan apapun bila tidak mengerti cara kerjanya." Puas melihat Alphonse dan Edward yang mengangguk sopan, dia mengijinkan mereka melihat-lihat laboratorium itu terlebih dahulu dan memberitahu para bee dengan setengah mengancam agar mereka tidak membuat Wasiolka terlalu lelah. Setelah itu, barulah ia menyadari ketidak hadiran seseorang. Sylvia. Dimana gadis itu? Dr. Thunderland melangkah keluar untuk mencari sosok gadis itu dan menemukannya sedang berdiri termangu di balik pintu.

* * *

><p>"sedang apa kau disitu?" Sylvia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara rendah. Dia meninggikan pandangannya dan melihat Dr. Thunderland sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. "kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk?" bau steril milik Dr. Thunderland kembali membuatnya mual, kemeja putih panjang milik pria itu juga membuatnya gemetar dan pusing.<p>

"ukh, bisa tolong jangan dekat-dekat?" tanyanya sinis. Tapi kemudian dia menyesali ketajaman nadanya begitu melihat mimik terkejut Dr. Thunderland. "ah, maaf aku tak bermaksud begitu… aku bukannya benci padamu… hanya… aku tak tenang melihat orang dengan penampilan sepertimu. Bau steril dari badanmu juga membuatku pusing. Aku takut… takut dan benci…tapi aku tak benci padamu!" Sylvia berusaha menjelaskan.

Dr. Thunderland mengerti maksudnya dan melepas kemeja itu. "aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan aroma steril ini. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Walau masih pucat, Sylvia menjawab lemah; "ya, sudah lebih baik. Maafkan aku kalau kau tersinggung."

"tidak masalah, tiap orang punya sesuatu yang ditakuti." Dr. Thunderland berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum lembut pada Sylvia, "jadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Sylvia terdiam dengan wajah sendu dan perlahan mengintip kedalam laboratorium. "karena, aku merasa aku tak boleh masuk kedalam lingkaran itu." katanya lirih, "aku senang bertemu dengan mereka. Aku senang bisa bersama dengan mereka. Tapi aku merasa bila tempat itu bukan untukku. Aku merasa tak pantas berada disitu. Aku merasa, tak selayaknya aku masuk kedalam lingkaran itu."

"siapa yang memutuskan apakah kau layak atau tidak?"

"eh?"

"apakah mereka menolakmu? Tidak kan? Bagaimana dengan Sylvette? Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu?"

Sylvia tertunduk sambil merona saat mengingat perkataan Sylvette kemarin malam. "dia bilang, aku harus menjadi bagian dari keluarganya…"

"_Sylvia, kau tidak ingat siapa keluargamu kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jadi keluarga? Namamu akan menjadi Sylvia Suede."_

Kata-kata Sylvette menggema ditelinganya, menggetarkan dan menghangatkan hatinya. "dia bilang, Gauche pasti akan menerimaku."

"_kakak pasti tak akan keberatan. Dia pasti senang kalau tahu aku punya kawan dirumah. Ya? Mau ya?"_

"dia bilang, aku adalah saudaranya."

"_pikirkanlah ini baik-baik. Kalau sudah mantap, ayo kita daftarkan anggotak keluarga kita yang baru. Dan kita akan jadi saudara."_

"aku senang… sangat senang…."

"ya kan? Sylvette juga menerimamu kan? Kalau begitu, angkatlah kepala dan janganlah rendah diri. Karena mereka suka padamu, maka disitulah tempatmu bernaung." Kata Dr. Thunderland lembut.

Sylvia kembali tertunduk malu. "eng, ja—jadi… kenapa banya bee yang menganggur hari ini?" tanya gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh, kalian belum dengar pengumuman? Banyak yang menganggur hari ini karena besok hari libur bagi seluruh bee."

"kenapa?"

"karena, besok akan ada FESTIVAL DINGO."

"festival dingo?"

"ya, semua bee, bebas mendaftarkan dingonya untuk mengikuti pertarungan dengan sistem turnamen, siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah sejumlah uang."

Sylvia menyeringai, "Festival dingo? Pertarungan sistem turnamen?" katanya dengan suara tajam. Cahaya percaya diri kembali menyinari mata hijaunya, dengan seringai iblis dia berbisik; "sepertinya menarik…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: akhirnyaaaa~ saya bisa update chapt baru... akhirnya masa-masa neraka hidup (ujian) selesai dan tinggal mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari guru-guru... _

_maaf kalau terlalu lama hiatusnya... semoga chapt baru ini bisa menghibur kalian..._

_blakangan ini juga, saya lagi suka sama Princess Tutu dan agak terpengaruh dengan anime itu, smoga aja Letter Bee nggak jadi Princess Tutu ya? ^^" (Zaji nari2 balet, Lag pake tutu... *digebok readers)_

_uhuk, ditunggu reviewnya~ saya menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian semua.. ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _HEEEYY! Saya kembali! Maaf kelamaan... maklum, saya sibuk *digampar* dan tahukah kalian? Chapter ini sebanyak 14 halaman di MS Word lhooo~ haha, saya sudah berusaha keras kan? Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mereview fic saya ini, saya seneng lho. Maaf ya, saya ga bisa bales review kalian di PM, soalnya internet saya lemot tak terkira. *nangis* Yah, selamat menikmati~!_

Disclaimer: hanya Sylvia milikku disini.

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Lag tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, lalu mendongak dan menatap ke seluruh ruangan itu. kemudian, dia melihat Dr. Thunderland sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari balik pintu. Lag meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang mengerumuni Wasiolka dan berjalan menuju Dr. Thunderland.

"Dr. Thunderland?" panggil Lag saat sudah mendapati pria dewasa itu. "Anda sedang berbicara dengan si— oh, Sylvia? Kenapa kau disini? Tidakkah kau mau bertemu Wasiolka?" Tanya Lag.

Sylvia tersenyum dengan percaya diri, lalu berkata; "Tidak, aku tak boleh bertemu dengannya sekarang."

"eh?"

Sambil berkacak pinggang, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Kalau dia sudah sehat, itulah saatnya kami bisa bertemu. Dan saat itu juga, kami akan bertarung."

"a— bertarung? Kenapa?" tanya Lag bingung.

"ini menyangkut harga diri Dingo, Lag. Kau tak bisa masuk di antara kami." Kata Sylvia, kemudian gadis itu berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Lag dan Dr. Thunderland tanpa menoleh. "bilang pada Zaji kalau aku pulang duluan."

"haaah? Ayo kita pulang sama-sama saja!" tapi Sylvia sudah berlalu. Lag masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sylvia tentang 'harga diri Dingo' apakah Niche mengerti? Mungkin ya, dan mungkin tidak. Gadis kecil itu lebih rumit daripada Sylvia.

* * *

><p>Lag membuka matanya perlahan. Dia merasa tak bisa bernafas. Dadanya sesak, sangat sesak. Bocah mulai panik karena tidak bisa bernafas. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apakah dia terserang suatu penyakit? Pelan-pelan, Lag melihat ke arah dadanya dan terkejut melihat Niche sedang meringkuk di atas dadanya.<p>

"Ni… Che…" katanya susah payah. Dengan sedikit jengkel, Lag menggeser badan Anak Maka itu ke samping dan duduk sambil terengah, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tiba-tiba, Lag merasa tidak mengantuk lagi dan dia mulai haus. Maka dengan perlahan, dia merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dan berjingkat-jingkat sambil menahan nafas menuju pintu.

Setelah akhirnya bisa keluar dengan selamat tanpa membangunkan Niche, Lag berjalan dengan santai untuk mengambil minum ke dapur. Tapi, Lag terkejut melihat pintu kamar Sylvette yang terbuka. Dengan setengah penasaran, Lag mengintip kedalamnya, dan melihat pintu ke beranda juga terbuka. Heran, Lag menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Sylvette dan mendapati gadis itu disana, namun tidak dengan Sylvia. Lag kembali berjingkat-jingkat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ke arah beranda. Tapi bocah bermata satu itu tak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Lag?" terdengar suara Sylvia memanggilnya. Lag menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tak mendapati gadis itu dimanapun. "Disini! Di atasmu!" Lag mendongak dan terkejut bukan main melihat Sylvia sedang duduk di atas atap.

"a-a-a-a-a-ap-apa yang ka-ka-kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Lag setengah tergagap karena terkejut.

"hihihi… tak usah terkejut. Aku cuma tak bisa tidur dan ingin melihat langit malam. Mau naik?" Sylvia menjulurkan tangannya. Setengah tak sadar, Lag menjamah tangan itu dan nyaris berteriak saat Sylvia menariknya dengan satu tarikan kuat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu saat Lag sudah duduk di atap dengan wajah pucat dan air mata nyaris menetes.

"ng… kurasa, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Lag walau dia tak yakin dengan kondisinya.

Sylvia tersenyum lembut memandangnya, lalu kembali menatap langit kelam bertabur bintang. Pemandangan di atas mereka terlihat laksana permata yang ditaburkan ke kain beludru hitam.

"indahnya~" desah kagum terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. "kalau ada bulan, pasti akan lebih indah lagi."

"bulan?" Lag bingung mendengar nama suatu benda baru yang tiada dikenalinya. "apa itu?"

Sylvia memandangnya dengan terkejut, membuka mulutnya seakan mau protes tapi mengatupkannya kembali dengan mimik maklum. Gadis itu membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Lag. "kau ingat gambar yang kutunjukkan padamu belum lama ini?" tanyanya.

Lag mencoba mengingat lukisan terakhir yang gadis itu tunjukkan padanya belum lama ini. "iya, Gambar Niche dan steak sedang menghadap langit."

"apa kau ingat sebuah objek besar dan bulat yang kugambar di lukisan itu?"

Lag mengorek-ngorek ingatannya kembali. Gambar itu adalah lukisan Niche, dengan Steak di atas kepalanya, sedang menatap langit dengan sebuah objek bulat besar di langit berwarna abu-abu dan di kelilingi bintang cemerlang di langit malam. "iya, aku ingat."

"itulah bulan, Lag." Katanya. Namun wajah Lag menyuratkan bahwa ia masih membutuhkan lebih banyak informasi. "saat siang hari, ada matahari yang menerangi dunia. Mirip matahari buatan, tapi matahari yang ku tahu menyinari seluruh dunia bukan hanya sebagian kecil dunia bernama 'ibukota'" kalimat terakhir diucapkan gadis itu dengan nada mengejek. Dan Lag hanya bisa mengangkat pundaknya dan menurunkannya lagi. "nah, kalau bulan dia menyinari langit malam. Bulan tidak punya cahaya sendiri seperti matahari dia hanya memantulkan sinar matahari." Sylvia kembali duduk menghadap langit, menopang dagu dan menatap langit, "namun, dia tetap indah di kala malam yang sunyi menghampiri."

Lag memperhatikan tatapan Sylvia. Itu adalah tatapan yang merindukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Entah gadis itu merindukan sesuatu, atau merindukan seseorang. Apakah dia merindukan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya sebelum dia kehilangan ingatan? Lag tidak tahu.

Sekali waktu, Sylvia pernah meminta Lag untuk melihat ingatannya, tapi yang muncul tetap putih bersih, walaupun dia sudah bersama-sama dengan Lag dan kawan-kawan selama beberapa hari. Seberapa banyakpun dia mencoba mengorek hati gadis itu, yang muncul hanyalah gambar putih bersih yang kosong.

* * *

><p>Largo Llyod tiba di Bee Hive lebih awal dua jam sebelum jam kerja dimulai. Biasanya, yang ada di Bee Hive pada jam seperti ini hanyalah Dr. Thunderlan Jr. lalu Aria akan datang satu jam setelahnya. Masih setengah mengantuk, pria itu menggaruk kepalanya sejenak dan mulai membaca dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan Aria padanya kemarin.<p>

Pada saat itulah, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari ke arah ruang kantornya. Detik berikutnya, pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan Dr. Thunderland berlari ke meja Largo dengan tatapan bingung bercampur khawatir.

"wah, wah, wah, tumben sekali kau datang ke ruanganku pagi-pagi begini." Kata Largo Llyod dengan nada jenaka, "ada apa?"

Dr. Thunderland menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari sejenak sejenak, kemudian mengangkat sebuah buku tebal usang berdebu berwarna cokelat. Tulisan di cover buku itu tertulis; GAICHUU ENSIKLOPEDIA. "aku menemukan buku itu di antara dokumen medis para bee." Kata Dr. Thunderland dan menyerahkan ensiklopedia itu pada Sang Ketua Lebah.

"Hmm…" Largo memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama dan mebalik halaman-halaman yang sudah usang termakan usia dengan hati-hati. "Ini ensiklopedia gaichuu yang pertamakali dikeluarkan oleh pemerintah dan tidak dicetak lagi. Lalu, ada masalah apa?

"Coba buka halaman terakhir ensiklopedia itu."

Largo menuruti dokter itu dan membuka halaman terakhir. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya gambar salah satu jenis gaichuu dan penjelasannya." Katanya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, halaman terakhir itu menempel dengan kertas lain, bukalah bagian yang tertempel itu."

Dengan agak malas, Largo membukanya dan terkejut bukan main melihat judulnya. Dia membaca penjelasannya sekilas lalu menutup ensiklopedia itu dan menatap tajam Dr. Thunderland. "Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada." Katanya dengan nada tajam dan rendah pertanda keseriusan yang mendalam, "Itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin—hal yang tidak boleh ada."

"Aku juga mau menganggapnya seperti itu, tapi kalau yang mencetak pemerintah sendiri, bukankah itu artinya—"

"Tidak." Largo memotong ucapan Dr. Thunderland. "Ini tidak mungkin…" Largo mengernyit memandang dokter bermata satu tersebut, kemudian menatap buku itu lama-lama, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya. "Jangan katakan soal ini pada siapapun… mengerti?"

Dr. Thunderland mengangguk samar, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

* * *

><p>Suasana kota yang awalnya sepi, perlahan mulai dipenuhi oleh beragam kegiatan manusia. Warga kota mulai sibuk menghias kota dengan hiasan festival yang khas. Halaman depan Bee Hive sudah dipenuhi dengan stand-stand meriah. Senyum terlukis di setiap wajah, tawa terdengar dimana-mana, suka ria melimpah ruah di kota Yuusari Pusat.<p>

Dibelakang stand-stand yang ada dihalaman Bee Hive, berdirilah dua orang pria. Yang satu memakai kacamata hitam guna menyembunyikan sorot mata tajamnya, memakai jubah hitam panjang. Yang satu lagi berbadan besar dan kekar, alisnya bertemu, tapi sinar kebaikan terpancar jelas di bola matanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pria berjanggut pada pria kekar.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Kata pria kekar.

Pria berjanggut itu kemudian menyadari keberadaan sebuah spanduk besar yang tergantung di depan Bee Hive. Spanduk itu bertuliskan 'FESTIVAL DINGO' dengan warna merah gelap.

"Festival dingo?" Gumam pria berjanggut.

"oohh… lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Pria kekar menyerahkan sebuah brosur yang ditemukannya di bawa angina pada pria berjanggut.

Pria berjanggut membaca brosur yang menginformasikan perihal Festival Dingo yang sedang berlangsung pada hari itu. "Sepertinya acara utama festifal ini adalah pertandingan antar dingo."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku harus ikut pertandingan itu!" Kata pria kekar dengan suara menggelegar.

Si pria berjanggut menyeringai samar, "Sebelum itu, ayo kita temui Largo Llyod dulu."

Kemudian Garrard dan Valentine kembali berjalan. Lurus, menuju Bee Hive.

* * *

><p>"WOW! Tempat ini benar-benar ramai!" kata Sylvia dengan semangat.<p>

"Aku juga baru kali ini melihat Bee Hive begitu ramai dengan manusia." kata Lag sambil celingukan melihat stand-stand meriah yang sangat mengundang.

"Lag, itu apa? Kalau yang itu apa? Bagaimana dengan yang satu itu? Lag, kau tahu benda apa itu?" Niche menyiksa Lag dengan serbuan pertanyaan yang tiada berhenti. Mata biru cerah gadis mungil itu bersinar-sinar dalam semangat membara.

"Niche! Jangan berlarian! Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami, nanti kau tersesat!" ujar Sylvette penuh kekhawatiran sembari meluncur perlahan di samping Sylvia yang sibuk celingukan.

Ya, sekarang mereka sedang ada di tengah-tengah Festival meriah yang diadakan oleh Largo Llyod.

"Tenang saja Nona Sylvette, Niche akan mudah ditemukan jika dia menghilang. Tunggu dan lihat saja." Kata Sylvia sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi…" Walaupun Sylvette dan Lag ingin memprotes perkataan Sylvia, mereka membiarkan Niche berlarian kesana kemari sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka, tertelan di antara banyak manusia.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara jeritan Niche; "LAG! KAU DIMANA LAG? LAG! LAG! LAG! LAG!"

Semua orang berkerumun disekitar Niche untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berteriak. "Tuh, kan? Dia mudah ditemukan kan?" Sylvia tertawa sambil mendorong kursi roda Sylvette ke arah Niche yang sedang dikerumuni.

"LAG!" Niche memeluk Lag sekuat-kuatnya sampai-sampai Lag nyaris pingsan karena tak bisa bernafas.

"Niche, kalau kau tak mau kehilangan Lag, berjalanlah disampingnya!" Ujar Sylvette.

Niche mengangguk, melepaskan Lag, dan menempatkan dirinya disisi Lag. Sekarang gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah tuannya yang sangat dicintainya. Sylvia tertawa dan Sylvette mendesah geli melihat tingkah gadis kecil yang sangat lugu itu. Mereka berempat berjalan terus, menghindari ribuan manusia yang bergerak lambat sampai tiba di depan jadwal turnamen dingo. Lag memandang susunan tanding itu dengan takjub dan Sylvia sibuk mencari-cari namanya.

"Ah, aku di blok D dan Niche di blok B." Sylvia mengumumkan sambil menunjuk namanya dan nama Niche.

"He? Niche juga ikut?" Lag terkejut melihat nama Niche tertulis di susunan turnamen dingo tersebut. "Tapi, aku tak mendaftarkannya."

"Aku yang mendaftarkan." Kata Sylvia, "Aku bilang pada Aria-san agar mendaftarkan aku dan Niche ke turnamen ini."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau mau kan ikut pertandingan ini Niche?" Sylvia berjongkok di depan Niche, memegang kedua pundak mungilnya dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kalau kau memenangi pertandingan ini, kau akan mendapat hadiah dan dipuji semua orang, dan pujia itu akan tertuju pada Lag juga. Bukan hanya itu, semua orang yang ingin mengganggu Lag, akan mengurungkan niatnya karena mengetahui ada seorang DINGO KELAS SATU yang SANGAT KUAT melindungi Lag. Ya, kan? Kau mau ikut kan?"

Tanpa ragu Anak Maka itu menjawab tegas; "YA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dengan suara rendah om-om. Keempat anak itu langsung menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati dua orang om-om berjenggot. Yang sedang tertawa berbadan kekar dan besar, sementara yang satu lagi bertubuh langsing. "Dengar bocah-bocah dingo yang masih hijau nan lugu, akulah SANG DINGO KELAS SATU!"

Lag, Sylvia, dan Sylvette terbelalak sementara Niche mengerutkan dahi dengan kesal dan membalas; "TIDAK! Akulah DINGO KELAS SATU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gadis kecil sepertimu bukanlah apa-apa bagiku, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku kalau kau mengikuti turnamen ini."

"APA? Niche pasti menang! Niche kuat!"

"Sekuat papaun dirimu, nona, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan aku! DINGO KELAS SATU!"

"Niche juga DINGO KELAS SATU!"

"Cukup!" Perintah pria dewasa yang bertubuh ramping. "Ayo kita pergi." Lalu mereka berbalik dan menjauh dari mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Lag terheran-heran. Sylvia, Lag dan Sylvette masih terbelalak tak percaya melihat ada orang dengan badan kekar dan berjenggot, suaranya menggelegar luar biasa dan percaya dirinya mengatasi langit.

"Mereka adalah Garrard dan Valentine. Keduanya merupakan inspektur dari Akatsuki." Jawab Aria-san yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka berempat bersama dengan Largo Llyod.

"A-Aria-san, Largo-san!" Kata Sylvette terkejut. "Inspektur? Dari Akatsuki? Ada urusan apa mereka kemari?"

"Entahlah, sebelum mengatakan tujuannya, Valentine malah bilang dia mau berpartisipasi dalam turnamen ini hhh…" Keluh Aria-san.

"Eh? Si Otot itu juga berpartisipasi dalam turnamen dingo ini?" Tanya Sylvette.

"Otot? Maksudmu Valentine?" Tanya Largo sambil menahan tawa. "Ya, dia juga berpartisipasi. Dia memang suka hal-hal seperti ini."

Aria kemudian menempelkan nama Valentine di daftar turnamen. Valentine berada di blok C. Sylvia terbelalak dan tersenyum menantang. "Menarik. Aku akan bertemu dengannya di semifinal. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertanding dengan si Otot itu."

"Itu kalau menang 'kan?" Terdengar suara Zaji dari belakang. Mereka semua menengok kebelakang dan melihat Zaji yang sedang cemberut dan Connor yang sedang nyengir sambil mengunyah roti. "Dasar, bisa-bisanya kau mendaftar pertandingan ini tanpa diskusi dulu denganku."

"Hum? Apa urusannya denganmu? Ini harinya para dingo, suka-suka aku mau apa."

"Jangan sembarangan. Kau sendiri mendaftarkan Niche tanpa bilang apa-apa padanya."

"Itu lain…"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar." Aria melerai mereka. "Yang penting sekarang, kalian segeralah berkumpul di dekat arena tanding, lima menit lagi babak penyisihan akan dimulai."

Dan akhirnya merekapun berjalan menuju arena tanding yang sudah dihias semeriah mungkin agar menarik perhatian banyak orang. Orang-orang langsung membuka jalan pada mereka saat melihat Largo Llyod dan Aria Link berjalan bersama mereka. Di saat para bee sedang libur dan memakai baju bebas, hanya Largo dan Aria saja yang memakai pakaian formal. Largo memakai pakaiannya yang biasa, sementara Aria memakai seragam bee. Semua penduduk kota sangat menghargai mereka berdua, karena mereka berdua sudah dianggap sebagai kepala pemerintah di kota itu.

Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai arena tanding, mereka menyadari bahwa orang-orang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu dan berbisik-bisik mengenai penampilan mencolok, orang asing, dan warna emas. Aria dan Largo langsung masuk ke antara kerumunan manusia, sehingga Lag dan kawan-kawan dapat menerobos kawanan manusia dengan aman. Setelah itu, merekapun akhirnya mengetahui siapa yang jadi pusat perhatian. Edward dan Alphonse yang sedang mengobrol dengan Dr. Thunderland.

"Wah, wah… kukira ada gadis cantik dan seksi yang menjadi kerumunan orang-orang disini. Ternyata yang menjadi pusat perhatian malah tiga pria membosankan." Komentar Largo.

"Komentar macam apa itu?" Tanya Dr. Thunderland.

"Mencolok? Kami?" Tanya Edward nampak terkejut.

"Jaket merah kakak mencolok 'sih." Kata Alphonse seraya memberi salam dengan sopan pada semuanya.

Largo memperhatikan Edward dari atas kebawah, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Pantas saja mereka mengerumunimu, wajahmu ternyata lebih manis dari pemuda biasa." Lalu Largo menatap Lag, "Bahkan kau tak kalah cantik dari Lag."

"APA?" Edward nyaris meledak, tapi Alphonse langsung menahan kakaknya.

"Tolong jangan dipancing, Direktur. 'Manis' dan 'mungil' adalah kata tabu bagi kakak." Alphonse memperingati.

"Humm… tidak kusangka ternyata peserta manusianya cukup banyak juga." Kata Zaji sembari memandang ke sekumpulan peserta manusia yang sedang mengobrol sambil pemanasan.

"Memangnya, dingo itu kebanyakan hewan?" Tanya Alphonse.

"Sebagian besar sih begitu." Jawab Connor.

"Sebagian besar dari mereka berasal dari Agensi Tenaga Kerja." Aria menjelaskan. "Karena mereka bilang bosan, makanya Direktur membuat festival dingo seperti ini."

"Jangan bongkar rahasia dong."

"Ups, maaf tidak sengaja." Aria membalas omongan Largo tanpa ekspresi.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa babak penyisihan akan segera dimulai. Mendengar itu, segera saja semua orang berkumpul untuk melihat siapa yang maju. Dan nama yang disebut paling pertama adalah Sylvia dan seorang lagi.

"Wah, ternyata aku yang paling pertama. Jadi tidak sabar, siapa yang jadi lawanku ya?" Begitu berdiri di atas ring, yang menjadi lawan pertama Sylvia adalah seekor beruang raksasa yang besarnya nyaris tiga kali ukuran tubuh Sylvia.

Sylvette memucat, Lag, Zaji, Connor, Edward, dan Alphonse melongo, Largo nyengir, sedangkan Aria dan Dr. Thunderland menatap beruang itu tanpa ekspresi. Sementara para penonton sisanya hanya bisa terbelalak dan melongo melihat beruang raksasa berwajah sangar yang siap melumat gadis kecil itu kapan saja.

"Oi oi oi… memangnya tidak ada kriteria untuk petarungnya?" Tanya Edward dengan wajah setengah tersenyum setengah melongo.

"Tidak ada, yang penting mereka dingo." Jawab Largo.

"Oh, Tuhan…" Sylvette nyaris menangis.

Peraturan pertandingannya sangat mudah; pertarungan mati-matian, yang jatuh dan tidak bisa bangun sampai hitungan ke sepuluh dianggap kalah, berada di luar ring sampai hitungan ke sepuluh dianggap kalah, diijinkan mengalahkan lawan sampai pingsan, membunuh akan didiskualifikasi dan dipecat sebagai dingo.

Setelah peraturan itu diberitahukan, gong tanda pertandingan dimulai berbunyi dan segera saja si beruang menerjang Sylvia. Sylvia menghindar kesamping, lalu mendorong si beruang dengan satu dorongan kuat. Beruang itu kemudian terdorong keluar ring dan menabrak sebuah tembok. Beruang itu mengerang sejenak lalu lemas tak berdaya. Sang juri mendatangi si beruang untuk memeriksanya lalu berteriak; "SYLVIA MENANG!"

Para penonton hanya bisa melongo, lalu nyengir tak percaya dan bersorak dengan semarak memuja-muja kekuatan Sylvia. Tapi Sylvia turun dari ring dan mendatangi Zaji sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Apa-apaan kau? Menang tapi tidak senang?" Tanya Zaji bingung.

"Habiiis~ dia terlalu lemaaah~" Keluh Sylvia sementara Lag dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa menatap Beruang malang itu dengan wacah biru. "Apa?" Tanya Sylvia setengah cemberut saat melihat Lag dan kawan-kawan menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Lag dan kawan-kawan menggeleng tanpa ekspresi sebagai jawaban.

Sylvia mendesah, lalu tersentak saat mendengar pengumuman pertandingan yang memberitahukan bahwa sekarang giliran Niche untuk bertarung di arena pertarungan Blok B. Segera saja gadis bermata hijau cerah itu berjongkok dan memegang pundak Niche. "Tenang saja, Niche. Kau pasti menang. Akan kuberitahukan kiat supaya bisa menang mudah." Lalu Sylvia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Niche dengan wajah licik, sementara Niche mendengarkan dengan serius sampai hidungnya mengembang.

Lima menit setelah itu, Lag dan kawan-kawan kembali melongo melihat Niche mengalahkan seekor panda dengan satu tinju emas raksasa, sementara Sylvia bertepuk tangan dalam kebahagiaan. "Kau hebat Niche!" seru Sylvia yang membuat Niche mendengus bangga dan pipinya merona merah. Steak juga bangga, dia juga mendengus bangga dan tatapan matanya tajam cemerlang.

"Lag!" Niche menyerbu Lag sampai bocah itu terjatuh dengan Niche menindihnya. "Lag! Niche hebat bukan? Niche dingo kelas satu! Niche membuat Lag bangga kan? Niche hebat!" Niche menyerbu Lag dengan seluruh pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang dahsyat. Dan pada akhirnya, Lag hanya bisa berkata "Ya." Dengan lemas. Zaji dan kawan-kawan tertawa melihat tingkah gadis kecil yang polos dan keras kepala itu.

Begitulah, Niche dan Sylvia mengalahkan semua lawannya dengan mudah dan hampir semuanya dikalahkan dalam satu pukulan kuat. Akhirnya, Niche dan Sylvia masuk semi final dengan mudah. Sylvia tersenyum dengan antusias saat mengetahui lawannya di semifinal adalah Valentine, si jenggot kekar dengan suara menggelegar.

"fuh… aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, seluruh sarafku tegang, darahku mendidih, jantungku menggila dan otot-ototku bereaksi. Aku ingin segera bertarung." Desis Sylvia.

"Kau aneh, Sylvia." Ujar Sylvette. "Setahuku tidak ada gadis yang senang bertarung."

"Aku bukan gadis biasa, kan? Aku ini gadis tanpa nama yang hilang ingatan dan berakhir menjadi dingo bagi bocah pemarah yang menyebalkan." Sylvia melirik Zaji sambil nyengir.

"Lalu, memangnya kau yakin tidak akan mati remuk di tangan si jenggot kekar itu?" Tanya Zaji dengan kesal.

"Entahlah," Sylvia mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi kalau berusaha, kita pasti bisa kan?"

"Kurasa Valentine tidak akan meremukmu sampai mati, tapi berhati-hatilah." Kata Largo.

"Kalau hanya patah tulang, kita bisa men-gips-nya." Kata Dr. Thunderland, "Yah, berhubung aku sudah punya bawahan, aku akan suruh mereka yang melakukannya."

"Terima kasih, aku akan berjuang." Kata Sylvia dengan semangat membara. Kemudian dia menatap Niche, "Sampai jumpa di final, Niche." Katanya penuh tantangan, sementara Niche mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan wajah penuh ketegangan.

Sylvia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghebuskannya. Saat mata terbuka, ekspresinya berubah tenang dan dingin. Dalam ketenangan, dia naik ke atas arena tanding dan berhadapan dengan Valentine yang melipat tangannya dan menatap Sylvia dengan tatapan menantang.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja nona, karena aku pasti akan meremukkan tulang-tulang mungilmu." Kata Valentine. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku bisa menahan kekuatanku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," Sylvia mendengus dan tersenyum remeh, "Bisa saja aku yang meremukkan tulangmu kan?"

Lalu gong tanda pertandingan dimulai. Detik berikutnya, Valentine menendang Sylvia, tapi Sylvia menahannya dan gadis itu terdorong mundur. Setelah berhenti, gadis itu menghindar ke samping karena menyadari serangan Valentine. Tinju Valentine menghantam beton arena tanding. Sylvia mengambil kesempatan untuk meninju wajah Valentine yang sekarang sejajar dengannya, tapi Valentine menahan serangan itu. Valentine menangkap tinju Sylvia dengan tangan kirinya, lalu melempar Sylvia ke luar arena tanding.

Sylvia terpelanting dan menghantam tanah. Wasit mulai menghitung, dan pada hitungan ketiga, Sylvia sudah berada di arena tanding. "FIGHT!" teriak si wasit. Mendengar itu, tubuh Sylvia bereaksi dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di samping kanan Valentine dan menendang rusuknya dari samping. Valentine terdorong ke samping sambil memegangi rusuknya. Tapi Sylvia tidak member ampun, dia muncul kembali tepat dihadapan Valentine dan melayangkan tinjunya. Valentine menepis tinju itu dan menghantam tubuh Sylvia dengan tinjunya. Sylvia terdorong mundur, gadis itu memegangi tubuhnya.

_'Pasti satu atau dua rusuknya patah. Aku terlalu semangat.' _Ujar Valentine dalam hati setengah menyesal. Tapi dia terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba Sylvia berlari zig-zag dengan cepat—sehingga membuatnya bingung—, melompat, dan menghantam kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Kepala Valentine berdenging dalam kesakitan dan kebingungan. Dia menghindari serangan kedua Sylvia dengan menahan tangannya dan berusaha mematahkannya. Tapi sebelum bisa melakukannya, Sylvia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan menggunakan tangan Valentine yang memegang tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan menendang kepala Valentine. Valentine mengerang dan membanting Sylvia ke beton. Pria besar itu kemudian kembali mengangkat Sylvia, melempar gadis itu ke udara dan menghantamnya sekali lagi dengan segenap kekuatan. Sylvia melindungi tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, dia terlempar namun tidak sampai ke luar arena tanding, gadis itu mampu menahan dorongan serangan Valentine sampai ke ujung arena tanding.

Sekarang baik Sylvia maupun Valentine sama-sama berada di daerah paling ujung arena tanding. Mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda dengan waspada dan menatap satu sama lain tanpa menyerang.

* * *

><p>"Aneh," Ujar Sylvette sambil memegangi dada kirinya, merasakan debaran jantung yang tak mau tenang "Kenapa mereka berdua hanya memasang kuda-kuda dan berjalan mengelilingi arena tanpa menyerang satu sama lain?"<p>

"Mereka bersikap waspada." Ujar Alphonse.

"Waspada?" Tanya Sylvette tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sylvia.

"Ya," Kata Edward, "Seorang petarung, begitu menyadari kekuatan lawan yang sesungguhnya, akan menjaga jarak dan lebih waspada menyiapkan serangannya untuk memberikan serangan telak dan menghindari cedera parah."

"Hoo~ kenapa kalian bisa tahu hal semacam itu?" Tanya Largo.

"Karena kami juga sering bertarung dulu." Jelas Edward, "Begitu menyadari kekuatan lawan, insting kami akan menjerit untuk lebih waspada dan kami akan menyerang titik lemahnya dan melindungi titik lemah kami sekuat tenaga."

"Daripada itu kakak, apa kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Alphonse. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya dan memperhatikan Sylvia.

"Tentu saja aku sadar." Jawab Edward pada adiknya, "Aku pernah bertarung dengannya juga, dan akupun bertanya-tanya soal keganjilan itu sampai sekarang. Kurasa si otot itu juga sudah menyadarinya, makanya dia waspada."

Dr. Thunderland menyipitkan matanya pada dua orang bawahannya yang baru. "Apa maksud kalian? Apa yang aneh?"

"Tunggu sebentar, dokter, biarkan aku dan adikku konsentrasi sebentar. Kalau pertandingan ini sudah selesai kami akan segera memberitahu anda." Kata Edward sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan mengunci tatapannya pada Sylvia.

Zaji mendengar pembicaraan ganjil itu dalam diam. Dia mengernyit sebal dan berdecak. Dia tak tahu apa yang salah, bocah kucing itu hanya tidak suka Sylvia, dingo sementaranya, dijadikan objek penelitian. Walaupun dia tidak begitu senang dengan fakta bahwa dia dilindungi perempuan, tapi dia tetap tidak suka kalau temannya dijadikan objek penelitian. Zaji melirik Largo Llyod sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Sylvia. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak akan bisa menghalangi penelitian itu karena Direktur sendiri yang meminta penelitian itu dilaksanakan.

* * *

><p>Sylvia terengah dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Serangan-serangan Valentine sangat kuat ditubuhnya. Tapi anehnya, serangan itu tidak terasa sakit, bahkan tulang-tulangnya tidak ada yang patah satupun. Darah Sylvia terasa mendidih dan kulitnya terasa terbakar sementara keringat membasahi tubuhnya, saraf-sarafnya terasa melebur dalam panas, tapi Sylvia merasa sangat rileks.<p>

_'Aneh…' _Batin Sylvia, _'Punggungku terasa panas sekali dan berdenyut-denyut.' _Gadis itu menengok kea rah punggung yang tak mungkin bisa dilihatnya, _'Tapi kurasa, tidak maslah. Tidak terlalu sakit. Aku masih bisa bertarung!' _Sylvia menguatkan kepalan tangannya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, lalu mulai berlari menuju Valentine. Dia menyerang si pria berotot itu, namun semua serangannya di tahan.

Sylvia bersalto kebelakang dan berlari mengitari Valentine. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berada di depan perut Valentine dan bersiap memberinya tendangan berputar, tapi Valentine menangkap kaki Sylvia dan berusaha menghantam leher gadis itu. Sylvia menghindar tepat pada waktunya dan serangan Valentine hanya menyerempet lehernya, menyebabkan pita yang terikat disana terlepas. Panik, secara insting Sylvia langsung menutup leher bagian kanannya. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu menggertakkan gigi, menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan dan kakinya yang bebas menghajar lutut Valentine.

Pria berotot itu menggeram kesakitan, dia melepas kaki Sylvia lalu menghantam punggung gadis itu hingga terpelanting ke beton. Sylvia terbelalak, punggungnya terasa begitu panas membakar dan rasa sakitnya membuat kepalanya berdenging. Valentine mengangkatnya, lalu melemparnya ke udara dan menghantam perutnya. Sekali lagi, Sylvia terbanting ke beton di tempat yang sama. Rasa panas membakar punggungnya dan rasa sakit membuat baik kepala dan telinganya berdenging. Seluruh suara menghilang berganti dengan dengingan, matanya terbuka tapi seluruh dunia terlihat buram dan mulai menggelap. Saat gadis itu terbaring di beton, pemandangan terlihat hitam, dan otaknya berhenti berfungsi.

* * *

><p>Sylvette dan Lag memucat dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Niche, Zaji, Connor, Largo, Aria, Dr. Thunderland, Alphonse dan Edward terbelalak. Mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam dan menelan ludah dengan gugup saat Valentine menatap gadis yang terbaring diam di beton—hanya dada gadis itu yang nampak naik turun dengan pelan dan berat sebagai tanda bahwa ia masih hidup—dan mulai berkata-kata dengan suaranya yang rendah dan menggelegar;<p>

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, nona, kalau aku tidak bisa menjamin bisa menahan kekuatanku." Pria besar itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Lebih baik kita akhiri di—"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara om." Kata Sylvia. Gadis itu bangkit dan berdiri terbungkuk, kedua tangannya terkulai dan wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut depannya, "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi?"

Melihat pemandangan itu, Edward tersentak dan berteriak pada Zaji; "OI! ZAJI! Apa kau punya kata-kata khusus untuk menenangkan dingo yang lepas kendali?"

Zaji tersentak terkejut lalu menjawab, "Kalau untuk Wasiolka ada. Tapi untuk Sylvia aku tidak—"

"Gawat, ini tidak baik…" Desis Edward sembari kembali melihat kearah Sylvia yang tengah terbaring, "Dia akan mengamuk."

To be continue

* * *

><p>AN: _yay! Festival Dingo! Pertarungan antar para dingo yang dengan bangga melindungi majikan mereka itu keren kan? Hehe... Apalagi pas ngetik pertarungan antar Valentine dan Sylvia, wuihi, saya semangat banget! _

_Yah, sekian dari saya, dan tolong di review! Kasih tau saya dimana kurangnya fic ini dari segi cerita maupun pemilihan kata._

_Terimakasih. *Wide smile*_


End file.
